Helados
by SensationLove
Summary: – Creo que tienes un admirador. – Murmuró Draco. – Tu también tienes una, Scorpius. – Respondió ella. – La verdad es que tienes dos. – Agregó él. Hermione/Draco.
1. Helados

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

**Capítulo I: Helados.**

* * *

><p>Ajustó su cartera sobre su hombro y cerró con cuidado la puerta de su apartamento, y fijándose antes de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, se <em>apareció<em>. Su nuevo destino la recibió como siempre, se había aparecido en frente del Caldero Chorreante, en ese punto en el que los muggles jamás se fijaban.

— Mione. — Volvió su rostro al escuchar que le llamaban, le sonrió ampliamente a Ginny cuando la vio llevando a su pequeño Albus de la mano.

Les espero hasta que llegaron antes de saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga. — Hola Ginny, hola Albus. — Y se agachó a su altura hasta besar su mejilla sonoramente.

Frente a ella, un Albus Severus de seis años frunció los labios y pasó su mano por su cachete. — ¡Tía! — Exclamó, Hermione rió suavemente antes de ponerse de pie y volver a su altura normal.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? — Murmuró mientras empezaba a caminar junto a ellos.

— Voy a llevar a Albus a Florean Fortescue, Harry llevó a James y a Lily a casa de mi madre, compraremos los helados y volveremos. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. — Le ofreció la pelirroja con una cálida sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló un poco, si estaban con Molly quería decir que estaban con Ron, y de seguro Lavender Brown, la nueva novia de su ex-novio estaría rondando por allí, y a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos meses no quería verle en esa situación aún. Trató de mentir lo mejor que pudo. — Lo siento, Gin, pero vine a comprar algunas cosas para la oficina y volveré a casa, tengo trabajo por hacer.

Supo de inmediato que su amiga se había dado cuenta de que le estaba diciendo una mentira, pero también estaba segura de que Ginny no le culparía por querer ahorrarse el momento incómodo con Ron y Lavender.

— Está bien, al menos te acompañaremos hasta llegar a la heladería. — Esa vez Hermione asintió con un poco mas de energía y la siguió hasta aparecer frente a la pared de ladrillos.

Ginny le sonrió a Albus. — ¿Quieres hacerlo? — Le preguntó.

— ¡Si! — Exclamó feliz mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban.

La Weasley lo tomó en brazos y permitió que tomara su varita en conjunto con ella, sin dificultad, Albus la posó en los ladrillos correspondientes antes de que empezara a formarse la puerta que les daría paso al Callejón Diagon.

Charlando trivialmente con Ginny, llegaron hasta la heladería, donde Albus se dispuso a elegir los helados para todos y cada uno de los miembros que estaban en casa de su abuela, y Hermione descubrió que Ron y Lavender si estaban allá, supo que era lo mejor habérsele negado a su amiga gryffindor.

— ¿Quieres uno, tía Hermione? — Le preguntó Albus amablemente con su tono infantil.

Ella sintió que su corazón se derretiría ante su casi sobrino, revolvió su cabello. — Comí hace poco, Al, pero gracias de todas formas. — Él le sonrió mostrando su dentadura, donde se veía perfectamente el hueco en donde debería estar uno de sus dientes. — Ya eres un niño grande, Albus, dentro de poco todos tus dientes de leche caerán.

El ojiverde infló su pecho de orgullo y sonrió de nuevo. — Claro que ya soy un niño grande. — Tanto su madre como su tía rieron con ganas.

— Está listo el pedido. — Dijo el Sr. Florean Fortescue. Ginny le pagó y con su mano libre tomo la de Albus.

— Tendremos que aparecernos, Al, no queremos que se derritan los helados.

Hermione observó como el menor fruncía el ceño y tragaba saliva con dificultad.

— Está bien. — Se limitó a decir. — Adiós, tía Mione.

— Adiós, Albus, pórtate bien y dale mis saludos a todos. — El niño asintió efusivamente.

Volvió su mirada a Ginny, ella le sonrió levemente. — La invitación sigue en pie.

— Sabes que no puedo… — No siguió cuando observó a la pelirroja asentir.

— Entiendo, cuídate Hermione, nos vemos en la semana. — Ella les sonrió a ambos antes de escuchar el típico _crack_ de la aparición y se encontró de pie sola en la salida de la heladería. Suspiró levemente y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la boutique de Madame Malkin para buscar unas túnicas nuevas.

Su vida se había vuelto algo solitaria los últimos meses después de su ruptura con Ron, separarse de él conllevaba, de alguna forma, tener que separarse un poco de los demás Weasley también, después de todo, siempre habían pensado que ellos dos se casarían en alguno momento, y si era franca, ella también lo había deseado.

Pero de un momento a otro, Ron dejó de satisfacerle sentimentalmente por decirlo de alguna forma, sentía que todo era lo mismo, que no había llama o pasión alguna, que estaban juntos por las costumbres y no por algo más.

Con casi veintinueve años, ella volvía a estar soltera, después de haber estado años con el único muchacho que había querido de verdad. Pero Hermione prefería estar así a vivir una vida infeliz e insatisfecha, esperar sinceramente que algún día conociera a alguien a quien amaría _de verdad_. Parecía que Ron lo había hecho, ¿Por qué ella no podría hacerlo?

Con algo más de ánimo dentro de ella entro a la tienda donde empezó a hojear los modelos hasta que se convenció por tres conjuntos, Madame Malkin la atendió amablemente como siempre y se encargo de arreglar las túnica a su medida, después de pagarle y dedicarle una sonrisa, salió de la tienda.

No tardo demasiado en cruzar lo que había recorrido del Callejón Diagon hasta volver al Caldero Chorreante, salió por allí hasta que volvió al punto donde se había aparecido y donde se había encontrado a Ginny. Antes de poder tomar su varita para aparecerse, un pequeño bulto chocó contra ella, haciéndole aflojar levemente el agarre de sus bolsas.

— ¡Perdón! — Exclamó una voz infantil cerca de ella.

Hermione enfocó su mirada en el niño frente a ella. El pequeño rubio la observaba avergonzaba, y sus ojos grises se veían totalmente perdidos, además, observaba a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien.

Se parecía increíblemente a su ex compañero de clases, Draco Malfoy, y estaba casi segura de que él era su hijo, el que había tenido con Astoria Greengrass unos años atrás, si no se equivocaba, debía de ser contemporáneo con el mismo Albus.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó maternalmente, era cierto, Hermione Granger tenía una gran debilidad con los niños.

Algo cohibido, el pequeño asintió. — Sí, gracias. — Respondió educadamente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

Se desinhibió un poco más. — Scorpius Malfoy. — Sí, allí estaba, era el hijo de Malfoy, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy tendría un hijo antes que ella?

— Yo soy Hermione Granger, ¿estás solo? — Le preguntó, observando a su alrededor buscando al slytherin.

— No, con mi papá, pero estaba en el Callejón D…–—Se calló de inmediato y tapó con sus pequeñas manos su boca.

La gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír con condescendencia. — No te preocupes, yo soy una bruja también, Scorpius.

Él se le quedó observando por un momento antes de que su mirada se iluminara. — ¡Ya sé quién eres! Siempre apareces en El Profeta, papá me ha hablado de ti.

— ¿Tu papa te ha hablad…?

— ¡Scorpius! — Si no lo hubiese escuchado durante tantos años, Hermione no habría reconocido la voz de Draco Malfoy sin el tono arrastrado. Al contrario de eso, hablaba bastante agitado, incluso desesperado.

— ¡Papá! — Respondió el niño corriendo a sus brazos, Draco lo cargó en sus brazos, algo que, si era sincera consigo sí misma, se veía bastante tierno, ¿Quién diría que Malfoy sería un hombre paternal?

Antes de siquiera verla a ella, el rubio se dedico a observar a Scorpius detalladamente, asegurándose de que estaba en perfecto estado. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente?

El niño bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. — Lo siento, me asome por la puerta de la tienda y vi a un niño llevando una _Volatrox 1000, _fui a verla y después me perdí, no sé como llegue aquí. Ella me encontró. — Y observó a Hermione.

Draco alzó las cejas bastante sorprendido cuando la miro, hacía bastante tiempo de la última vez que la había visto. Al igual que él, Hermione había madurado bastante, sobretodo físicamente, sus rasgos estaban más acentuados y su cabello iba mas arreglado de lo que recordaba jamás, exceptuando el día del Baile de Yule.

— Granger. — Le saludó, Hermione notó que no le hablaba con rencor, odio o cualquier sentimiento malo, le hablaba _casi _con amabilidad.

— Malfoy. — Respondió ella cordialmente.

Draco bajó a Scorpius de sus brazos y lo tomó de una mano. — Gracias por cuidarle, no sé que me habría ocurrido si le pasaba algo. — Hermione recordó de inmediato que la madre y ex esposa de Malfoy había muerto unos años antes, meses después de que su hijo había nacido. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por ambos, al parecer, aparte de la guerra, a los Malfoy se les seguían quitando cosas, observo al menor de los rubios con ternura.

— No te preocupes, no fue nada. — Le sonrió cuando volvió a verle.

Su ex compañero le devolvió la sonrisa a su manera. Scorpius le tiro de su pantalón negro desde abajo, Draco bajó la mirada.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó alzando una ceja hacia su hijo.

— Vamos a tomar un helado. — Y jaló de nuevo su pantalón. Hermione rió entre dientes, a pesar de lo amable que era, se notaba que al más pequeño de los Malfoy no se le negaban demasiadas cosas.

Draco asintió y observó a Hermione algo dudoso. — Ehh… ¿quieres venir?

La gryffindor no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas con sorpresa, y se dio cuenta de que incluso el mismo Malfoy estaba sorprendido de su invitación.

Aún sabiendo que menos de una hora antes había rechazado la invitación de Albus y Ginny le sonrió levemente a los dos Malfoy y asintió. — Claro. — Aceptó como si fuera normal que siempre saliera de paseo con Draco y Scorpius.

— Te gustara, hay millones de sabores… hay chocolate, vainilla, fresa, coco, con galletas, con chispas de colores, de frutas, de chiche, de…— Tanto Draco como Hermione trataban de evitar reírse de todas las palabras del niño.

El slytherin aún no se explicaba como había logrado perder a su hijo en segundos, como después lo había encontrado en una calle muggle, además en compañía de Hermione Granger y que para completar la había invitado a comer un helado con él y Scorpius.

Pero lo más sorprendente era que la estaba pasando bien, mucho mejor de lo que recordaba haberlo pasado en los últimos años de su vida, después de todo, perder a una esposa no había sido nada fácil, y menos cuando tenía a un niño de apenas seis meses con él.

Lo había logrado, era cierto, Scorpius tenía ya seis años y debía decir que era mucho mejor niño que lo que había sido él a su edad, y estaba orgulloso de aquello, por nada en el mundo quería que su único hijo repitiera todos los errores que él había cometido antes de cumplir dieciocho años.

Observó como su hijo reía con ganas mientras miraba la boca de Hermione llena de helado de vainilla, hasta él rio ante la imagen.

Hermione hizo una mueca antes de tomar un poco de su helado y colocarlo en la nariz del pequeño, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Scorpius rió con más ganas. Draco sonrió antes de darse cuenta de que frente a él también había helado de vainilla sobre su nariz.

Cuando la observo, notó que estaba profundamente sonrojada, estaba seguro de que no se había dado cuenta de que seguía estando con él, la forma en que lo trataba y se olvidaba de todas las cosas que habían sufrido en el pasado hizo que algo cálido se formara dentro de él.

La sensación de sentirse aceptado.

Para su sorpresa, Draco le sonrió antes de reír entre dientes y seguir comiendo de su propio helado.

— ¿Podemos invitarla al London Eye mañana, papá? Por favor. — Pidió Scorpius, mirándolo con sus ojos grises brillando con emoción.

— Creo que tienes un admirador. — Se burló Draco, sonriendo.

Las mejillas de Scorpius se coloraron profundamente, Hermione sonrió ampliamente antes de inclinarse hacia él y susurrarle como si fuera un secreto. — Tú también tienes una. — Pero sabía que Draco había escuchado perfectamente.

Alzó sus cejas antes de sonreír de lado. — Por supuesto que puedes invitarla, y además le dices que no tiene un solo admirador, dile que tiene dos.

Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Vendrás? — Le preguntó el pequeño rubio.

— Por supuesto, y si se portan bien los dos, los llevaré a mi parque favorito en la Londres muggle.

Draco rió entre dientes y asintió. — Sería excelente.


	2. Cartas Y Un Husky Siberiano

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: – Creo que tienes un admirador. – Murmuró Draco. – Tu también tienes una, Scorpius. – Respondió ella. – La verdad es que tienes dos. – Agregó él. Hermione/Draco. **_

**Capítulo II – Cartas y un Husky Siberiano.**

* * *

><p>Hermione paso el resto de la tarde con Scorpius y Draco Malfoy dentro de Florean Fortescue, ella no se lo podía explicar y mucho menos entender, pero después de su ruptura con Ron no había pasado un momento tan agradable en los últimos meses, y menos podía comprender que eso estaba ocurriendo justo en compañía de quien había sido su némesis en la escuela y su hijo.<p>

Era cierto, Draco Malfoy había cambiado y para bien, estaba seguro de que la ganancia y luego perdida de su esposa había influido, junto con el nacimiento de Scorpius. Astoria Greengrass no era una muchacha a la que le había prestado demasiada atención durante Hogwarts, estudiante de dos grados menores a los de ellos, y quien había sido prefecta de su año mientras que Hermione y Draco habían repetido séptimo.

Había sabido de ambos solo por los tabloides y lo que se chismeaba en el Ministerio – no era que ella le prestara demasiada atención a aquello, pero habían cosas que no podía evitar escuchar – Debía admitir que le alegraba que Draco se hubiese buscado a alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con la guerra, pero lastimosamente, no había durado demasiado.

No tenía muy claro de que había muerto la menor de las señoras Malfoy, pero se daría la tarea de buscarlo por sus medios, no tenía esa confianza con Draco como para preguntarle.

Dentro de sus pensamientos, noto como Malfoy había pagado la cuenta de los tres, que aparte de los helados estaba formada también por algunas bebidas.

– No debiste pagar todo, Malfoy. – Le dijo con un gesto de incomodidad. A ella jamás le había gustado que pagaran sus cosas, menos los hombres, se consideraba muy independiente para ello.

Scorpius se adelanto al comentario de su padre. – Papa dice que los Malfoy somos caballeros. – Hermione no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas hacia el niño. Parecía que el fanatismo por los padres Malfoy era algo genético, al menos el de Scorpius no era malo como el de Draco en sus tiempos.

– No lo pudo haber dicho mejor. – Y sonrió levemente.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. – La próxima pagare yo.

– No cuentes con ello. – Murmuro él y compartió una mirada juguetona con Scorpius, quien asintió como su fiel compañero y amigo.

– Esto es como tener a dos Draco frente a mí. – Dijo ella negando con su cabeza, pero sonriendo divertida.

El mayor rio entre dientes. – Uno y medio, espera a que tenga once. – Y le guiño un ojo, Hermione soltó una risita.

A un lado, Scorpius se inclino hacia su padre. – Ya van a ser las seis papá, mi programa está por empezar. – E hizo un puchero.

La gryffindor alzo sus cejas bastante sorprendida. – ¿Un televisor, Malfoy, en serio? ¿Tu? ¿Con un aparato muggle?

– No uno, tengo ¡dos! – Se burlo él, haciendo el número con sus dedos medio e índice. – En los últimos años descubrí que tienen inventos bastantes útiles, y curiosos, por cierto.

– ¿Y cuál es ese otro? – Pregunto ella.

Scorpius intervino. – ¡Es increíble! Papa dice que me dejara usarlo en unos años, se que lo hará cuando tenga diez. – Y sonrió ampliamente, al igual que Albus, le faltaba uno de sus dientes.

– Un auto. – Sonrió Draco con suficiencia.

Hermione tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada en ese momento. ¿Malfoy manejando? ¿En el Londres muggle? ¿En qué momento había pasado todo aquello y como no lo había sabido? Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que ella no había sido una _amiga_ muy cercana de él como para saberlo. – ¿En serio? – Pregunto aun sin poder creerlo.

Draco asintió sin una pizca de falsedad en sus ojos. – Si. – Scorpius asintió efusivamente.

– El programa, papa, el programa. – Le recordó su hijo.

Malfoy suspiro mientras observaba al pequeño rubio. – Esta bien, vamos. – Observo a Hermione con una mirada que casi le pareció de disculpa. – ¿Sigue en pie tu compañía a London Eye?

Ella le sonrió de lado. – Solo si sigue en pie la invitación.

Draco no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa. – Por supuesto, ¿Qué sería de Scorpius si su admiradora faltara?

– ¿No será su otro admirador? – Se burlo su hijo a un lado. Hermione sabía que si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, se habría sonrojado ante el comentario que le hacia su hijo.

Le sonrió tímidamente a los dos rubios. – ¿A qué hora?

– ¿Te paso buscando a las cinco y media? Scorpius quiere ver la ciudad de noche, ya ha ido suficiente veces en el día para toda su vida. – Hermione rio entre dientes. ¿Desde cuándo se reía tanto? ¡Parecía una colegiala! Cosa que no era, tenía casi treinta años, por amor a Merlín.

– No es necesario que me busques, yo puedo…

– Shh. – Le interrumpió él. – Caballero, Granger, los Malfoy somos caballeros, iré a buscarte a las cinco y treinta.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. – Yo pago, Malfoy.

Draco le volvió a sonreír. – No cuentes con ello. – Tomo la mano de Scorpius. – Cinco y treinta, Granger. – Antes de que Hermione le pudiese contestar, el rubio ya se había _desaparecido_ con su hijo.

Puso los ojos en blancos mientras salía del lugar. – Hay cosas que no cambian.

* * *

><p>Luego de que se aparecieran en las puertas de Malfoy Manor, Draco llevo a su hijo hasta el interior y luego le dejo ir, Scorpius corrió hacia su cuarto, donde un televisor de última generación le esperaba para ver los coloridos, y debía agregar que extravagantes, dibujos animados.<p>

Después de la muerte de su esposa, quien había intentado por todos los medios que los Malfoy acogieran a los muggle de una forma más cortes, Draco había incluido esas cosas dentro de su vida, y había aprendido que no eran malas, como su propio padre le había enseñado durante toda su vida.

El encuentro con Granger le había sorprendido bastante, hacia bastante tiempo que no se la encontraba en persona, y solo sabía de ella por lo que decía El Profeta y una que otra lengua mala por allí, como Pansy Parkinson, quien a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, había tomado un gusto horrible por los chismes y cotilleos.

Para su sorpresa, le había tratado como viejos conocidos, incluso amigos, y le había gustado, esperaba sinceramente que todo saliera bien al día siguiente. Nunca había visto a Scorpius tan a gusto con una mujer, se imaginaba que tenía que ver con la muerte de Astoria, se recordó con tristeza, aparte de su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, era poco el trato que tenia con mujeres que le trataran como Hermione, él tendía a no permitirlo.

Después de que su esposa muriera había prometido que sería él quien le criaría, nada de elfos o niñeras, como en muchos casos ocurrió en su niñez. Pero quizá era él mismo quien necesitara ahora alguien que le cuidara como Astoria lo había hecho.

Detuvo los pensamientos.

¿Por qué estaba pensando todo eso después de lo de Granger? ¿Ella cuidándolo a él? Eso debía implicar una relación de… _otro nivel_. Sacudió su cabeza, no eran cosas que debía pensar, ya era un adulto y no un adolescente de hormonas alborotadas. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras bajaba las escaleras, sus días de mujeriego habían acabado desde que puso un pie fuera de Hogwarts, y tampoco se permitiría a si mismo volver a aquello.

No jugaría con Hermione, aun cuando ni él mismo sabia sus intenciones para con ella.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la gryffindor estaba en su casa dentro de su estudio, adelantando algunos de los casos que tenia. Hermione Granger se había graduado con honores en Leyes Mágicas y había obtenido un puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, específicamente en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, del cual era jefa.<p>

Tomo un sorbo de café mientras seguía leyendo los papeles frente a ella, un picotazo a la ventana le hizo desviar la mirada de su trabajo. Una lechuza negra la miraba fijamente, observo que llevaba un pequeño pergamino atado a su pata. Se levanto y fue hasta ella, lo desato y regreso a su asiento.

_Buenos días,_

_Gracias por el buen rato de ayer, lamento que no pudiéramos despedirnos como era debido, como viste, Scorpius estaba algo apresurado._

Hermione sonrió levemente.

_Olvide preguntarte algo ayer, ¿Cuál es tu dirección? Dudo ser capaz de recogerte sin saber siquiera donde vives._

La sonrisa de la chica se acentuó. ¿Tan distraída había estado que no le había dado la dirección de su hogar? Rio entre dientes ante su error.

_Entre más exacta mejor, podre aceptar el mundo muggle, pero no quiere decir que me la pase por allí. _

_Gracias por tu respuesta y nos vemos en la tarde._

_Draco L. Malfoy._

Releyó la carta un par de veces más antes de suspirar y recostarse del sillón. Jamás creyó que Draco podría ser alguien tan atento, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si siempre había sido así o era algo que había ganado con el paso de los años.

Lamentablemente, era algo que no podría descubrir.

Tomando una pluma y mojándola en el frasco de tinta china, empezó a escribir con delicadeza.

_Buenos días,_

_No te preocupes por ello, espero que hoy si tengamos la oportunidad de despedirnos como es debido. _

Se sonrojo ante su propia frase, pero continúo sin borrarla.

_Vivo en la zona de New Blue, en la Calle Saint Peter, en el único edificio que esta por allí, suena la bocina un par de veces, con eso sabré que estas aquí. Si te pierdes, un patronus será más que suficiente._

_Que tengas una buena tarde y nos vemos en unas horas._

_Hermione J. Granger._

Ato el pergamino a la pata del ave antes de que esta se perdiera en el cielo. Volvió su mirada a los papeles, sin embargo, una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

Quizá todo aquello era el inicio de una _muy buena_ amistad.

* * *

><p>La tarde se le paso extremadamente rápida a los dos Malfoy, y a las cinco de la tarde ya estaban ambos montados en el auto negro del mayor de ellos.<p>

– ¿Emocionado? – Le pregunto Draco a su hijo mientras ponía en marcha al vehículo.

Scorpius lo miro durante unos instantes. – No mas que tu. – Y después se rio.

El slytherin se le quedo mirando y puso los ojos en blanco, decidiendo ignorar el comentario de su hijo. – Bien, léeme la dirección.

– "Zona de New Blue, en la Calle Saint Peter, en el único edificio que esta por allí" – Recito perfectamente.

Draco asintió levemente mientras hacía memoria. – Se cual es la zona, pero no estoy muy seguro de la calle. Mejor vayamos hasta allá y luego veremos. – A su lado, Scorpius asintió y se dispuso a jugar con la radio del vehículo.

Quince minutos después se encontraron en la zona, pero ante ellos un gran número de calles se abrían en otras calles. – Esto no puede ser verdad. – Gruño Draco mientras se inclinaba sobre el volante tratando de leer las diminutas letras de los letreros. – Lady Isabel, Saint Francis, Royal Blue…. ¿Dónde está Saint Peter?

– Quizá este dentro de una de esas calles. – Sugirió el pequeño.

Draco suspiro profundamente, quedaban aun quince minutos, si en diez no conseguían la calle le enviara un _Patronus _pidiendo ayuda, aunque le costara todo su orgullo.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas, Malfoy ya estaba mareado y ni siguiera sabia donde estaba parado. – Me rindo. – Murmuro deteniendo el auto.

– Ella dijo que si te perdías le enviaras un _Patronus_ avisándole. Parece que sabía que te perderías.

El mayor bufo. – Sabelotodo. – No pudo evitar murmurar para él mismo, sin embargo, no lo hacía con ese tono despectivo que le había caracterizado antaño.

– Vamos, papa, es tarde, y quiero ver tu _patronus. – _Los ojos del pequeño brillaron, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Esta bien, pidamos ayuda, Scor. – Aunque me valga la mitad de mi orgullo, pensó internamente. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en un recuerdo feliz. – _Expecto Patronum_. – Murmuro, de su varita salió de inmediato la figura plateada, que de inmediato se arremolino cerca de Scorpius, quien rio al sentirlo cerca de él. – Busca a Hermione Granger y dile… – Suspiro. – Y dile que nos perdimos. – El husky siberiano asintió antes de salir del interior del auto e irse en camino a su mandato.

– ¿Y ahora? – Pregunto el pequeño.

– Hay que esperar que Hermione nos rescate. – Se rio. – Y rogar por no llegar tarde a London Eye.

El patronus regreso de inmediato, acompañado de una nutria.

– ¿Una nutria? – No pudo evitar murmurar Malfoy. Se rio entre dientes.

La voz de Granger salió desde la figura plateada. – Mi _patronus_ les guiara hasta mi casa, no tengo la menor idea de donde están, les espero abajo. – Apenas termino de hablar, la nutria empezó a indicarles por dónde ir. Unos minutos después ya estaban en la calle Saint Peter, y tal como Hermione había dicho, en el único edificio del lugar.

Ella les esperaba allí, tenía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de botones azul turquesa arremangada en sus codos, llevaba un abrigo en su mano y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de cabello.

Al verles, les sonrió ampliamente a los dos Malfoy. – ¿Un Mercedes, Draco? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Después de haber entrado al auto, el rubio rio con ganas. – Sigo siendo un Malfoy, no lo olvides, lo mejor de lo mejor. – Hermione sonrió y se volvió hacia el pequeño.

– Hola Scor.

– Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto educadamente, desde el asiento del piloto, Draco sonrió con orgullo.

Ella sonrió. – No te hinches, Malfoy… Muy bien, ten, te traje algo. – Rebusco en su bolso y saco una paleta roja. Los ojos del niño brillaron al tomarla.

– Gracias. – Y empezó a comerla concentradamente.

– ¿Un husky siberiano? – Pregunto ella alzando una ceja hacia el hombre.

Draco la miro y sonrió. – ¿Una nutria? – Repitió el tono de ella.

Ella se sonrojo levemente. – Me gustan. – Y se encogió de hombros. – Imagine una serpiente, algo por el estilo.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. – También me sorprendí la primera vez.

– Tuve uno de pequeña, parece que siempre están molestos, pero cuando te preocupas en conocerles te das cuenta de que son muy buenos, excelentes amigos cuando ganas su confianza. Además, son hermosos, adoro los ojos que tienen…– Al terminar de hablar, se sonrojo profundamente, y ambos sabían exactamente por qué Draco si tenía que ver con el husky siberiano de su patronus.

El mayor de los Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. – Veo que ya no te sorprende tanto.

Aun sonrojada, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. – Concéntrate en conducir. – Draco soltó una carcajada y siguió yendo hacia London Eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estoy ASOMBRADA, IMPACTADA, ANONADADA y todo lo que termine en "Ada". No puedo creer todos los reviews y las alertas y los favoritos que recibió la historia.<strong>_

_**La idea era dejarlo como un simple momento, pero cedi ante la presión jajajaja, no puedo creer que tantas personas quisieran que la continuaran. Solo espero que esto les guste y sea de su agrado, recuerden que lo hago por ustedes.**_

_**Se suponía que dejaría aquí la ida a London Eye, pero me extendi demasiado asi que preferí cortarlo, en lo que pueda, hare el próximo capitulo, que seria la ida a London Eye, lo prometo.**_

_**Gracias por todo, y espero que por sus reviews me digan si les gusta o no.**_

_**SensationLove.**_


	3. London Eye

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: – Creo que tienes un admirador. – Murmuró Draco. – Tu también tienes una, Scorpius. – Respondió ella. – La verdad es que tienes dos. – Agregó él. Hermione/Draco. **_

**Capítulo III – London Eye.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger podía jurar que paso todo el trayecto en el auto de Draco sonrojada, ¿Cómo había sido tan indiscreta? La verdad es que las palabras habían salido de sus labios sin meditarlas, no pensó en ningún momento que esa descripción podía tener tanto que ver con la persona que iba conduciendo a su lado.<p>

– ¿Dónde trabajas, Hermione? – La voz de Scorpius se escucho a su izquierda, estaba inclinado entre los dos asientos delanteros. Al girarse, no pudo evitar sonreírle tiernamente al rubio, sus labios estaba totalmente rojos por el dulce que le había dado. Junto a ella, Draco también sonreía.

El mayor se inclino sobre el tablero hasta sacar una servilleta desde la guantera, y en el proceso rozando la mano de Hermione, ella lo observo desde su lugar, sentía que esos ojos grises frente a ellas la analizaban hasta el sitio más recóndito de su alma. Pero solo duro un momento, Draco volvió a su posición y algo perturbada, se volvió a Scorpius.

– En el Ministerio de Magia, en Leyes Mágicas. – Draco rio entre dientes.

Hermione lo observo. – ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida.

– Siempre tuviste esa maña de defender a todos. – Y volvió a reír entre dientes, la castaña se irguió en su asiento y alzo sus cejas.

– No es una maña, es mi vocación. – Respondió con orgullo. Malfoy le sonrió de lado.

– Y la hiciste realidad, eres la jefa. – Y no lo preguntaba, él estaba totalmente que la jefa del Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas era ella, lo último que había sabido de esa parte del Departamento era que había logrado llevar su propuesta sobre los hombres lobos a una asamblea general.

Hermione alzo sus cejas de nuevo, sorprendida de que Malfoy lo supiera, pero Scorpius volvió a hablar. – ¿Y qué haces allí?

Observo al niño y busco las palabras más adecuadas para explicarle su trabajo. – Yo me encargo de buscar mejores derechos a los que no los tienen.

– ¿Cómo a los elfos? – Entendió de inmediato el pequeño.

La gryffindor sonrió ampliamente. – Exactamente, eres muy inteligente, Scor. – El niño hincho su pecho y sus ojos brillaron. Era increíble como los ojos grises del niño eran tan expresivos cuando los de su padre eran prácticamente indescifrables.

– Por supuesto, es mi hijo. – Bromeo el mayor de los rubios, Hermione rio con ganas a su lado.

– Algo de humildad por favor. – Rio de nuevo ella.

Draco le sonrió levemente antes de empezar a detener el auto. Habían llegado a London Eye.

– ¡Si! ¡Llegamos! – Exclamo Scorpius aproximándose a la puerta, esperando a que su padre la abriera.

Draco rodeo el auto por enfrente y le abrió la puerta a Hermione, antes de ir y abrirle a su hijo. Al salir, ella le sonrió tímidamente. La observo durante unos segundos ahora que estaba más cerca de ella. Definitivamente los años le habían sentado bien a Granger, sus mejillas redondas habían desaparecido, sus curvas se habían acentuado y su rostro había mejorado, no pudo evitar pensar que era mucho más atractiva desde la última vez que le vio.

Mientras le abría la puerta a Scorpius, Hermione le imito y lo observo, llevaba una camisa vinotinto manga larga y unos pantalones negros, y podía ver perfectamente que los zapatos negros que llevaba eran más caros que la mitad de su closet entero.

Un Malfoy solo usa lo mejor, no pudo evitar pensar. Sonrió levemente antes de empezar a caminar con ellos.

– ¿Ya habías venido? – Le pregunto al más pequeño.

Éste asintió con alegría. – Si, pero nunca de noche, papa decía que estaba muy pequeño.

Draco intervino. – No fue eso lo que dije, dije que te podías enfermar si veníamos tan tarde, y lo sigo pensando.

Hermione no pudo evitar enternecerse con la imagen de un Draco Malfoy paternal, tenía un aura protector que solo podía haber ganado con el nacimiento de su primogénito. Paso su mano por el cabello liso de Scorpius. – Entonces encarguémonos de que no te enfermes para que tu papa no lo siga pensando. – Y le sonrió al mayor.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaban a la fila directamente. Hermione lo observo confundida. – ¿Y las entradas?

Él sonrió y Scorpius rio entre dientes. – Ya las compre.

Le tomo un momento a Hermione entenderlo ¡Lo había hecho de nuevo! – Lo hiciste para que no pagara. – Y estrecho sus ojos hacia él.

– Yo solo lo hice para ahorrarnos esa fila. – Pero ella podía ver perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo. ¡Malfoy había comprado las entradas para que ella no diera ni una libra esterlina! Con orgullo, ella se cruzo de brazos y se adelanto a la fila, yéndose sin ellos.

El mayor rio entre dientes y llevo a Scorpius de la mano.

– Cárgame, papa, tengo una idea. – Murmuro el pequeño.

– ¿Qué idea? – El menor lo llamo y Draco se inclino hasta llegar a su altura, el rubio empezó a hablarle en la oreja, contándole su plan. Al erguirse, su padre le sonrió y lo cargo, montándolo sobre sus hombros.

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar con Hermione, el más pequeño se inclino desde la altura de su padre, y sin que ella le sintiera aun, beso su mejilla. La gryffindor se giro de inmediato.

– Lo siento, y sé que papa también. – Draco observo hacia arriba no muy seguro de que se lamentara aquello, pero sabía que por la expresión de Hermione, ya le había perdonado. – ¿Nos disculpas?

Ella sentía que se derretiría en ese momento, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno ese niño? – Por supuesto, yo jamás me enojare con mi admirador. – Y le guiño un ojo.

– ¿Con cuál de los dos? – Pregunto Draco alzando una de sus cejas mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Una vez más en esa tarde, Hermione se sonrojo profundamente.

Debido a la hora, no había demasiadas personas para subirse a la atracción, cuando ya tenían la noche sobre ellos, subieron al lugar.

– Tenía años sin venir aquí. Desde que era una niña. – Comento Hermione acercándose a una de las barandas de la capsula.

– ¿Por qué no habías venido? – Pregunto Scorpius, aun montado sobre los hombros de su padre, quien también esperaba por la respuesta de la chica.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé… Por el trabajo, siempre tuve otras cosas que hacer.

– Pero esto es sensacional, si pudiese venir todos los días, lo haría. – Hermione noto de inmediato que Draco tenía razón, era uno de los lugares favoritos del niño.

Le sonrió levemente, observo como Malfoy lo bajaba de sus hombros y dejaba que rondara por la capsula.

– ¿Por qué siento que esa no fue una respuesta completa? – Agrego cuando estuvieron solos.

Ella suspiro, sabiendo que el slytherin si notaria la vaguedad de su contestación. – Siempre me concentre en mi trabajo y en… Ronald, no le gustan estos aparatos muggles, por lo que no volví después de graduarme.

Draco se mordía la lengua para no decir un comentario despectivo sobre Weasley, una cosa era que empezara a tenerle aprecio a Hermione y otra que se hiciera amigo de los pelirrojos y de Potter. Se fue por otro lado. – ¿Terminaron, cierto? Creí que se casarían. – Era la verdad, no imaginaba que Hermione fuese a casarse con alguien más que no fuera Potter o Weasley, y ya que Potter se había casado con la pelirroja menor…

Hermione suspiro de nuevo. – Sinceramente, yo también lo creí. Pero no se dio, algunas veces hablo con él, pero…

– ¿No es lo mismo, cierto? – Adivino él la frase.

Ella asintió una vez. – No después de todo lo que tuvimos juntos… Fueron tantas cosas, que es difícil olvidar.

Draco sonrió algo melancólico. – Conozco el sentimiento.

La castaña se dio cuenta de inmediato que había cometido un error. Quizá ella había terminado con Ron, pero ella sabía que él estaba bien, que era feliz, pero sobre todas las cosas, que estaba _vivo_. – Lo siento, Draco. – Se apresuro a decir. – No quise…

Él negó de inmediato con su cabeza. – No hay nada de que disculparse, es la verdad, pero ya han pasado años. Esta allí, pero tenemos que continuar ¿no? – Y dirigió su mirada a Scorpius, que parecía muy enfrascado hablando con una niña de su edad.

Hermione entendió de inmediato a que se refería. Él jamás se podría quedar atrás, alguien dependía de él, y quizá, esa era su razón de seguir. – Es un niño muy bueno. – Comento, viéndole también.

Draco asintió. – Lo es, me he encargado de que no cometa los mismos errores que yo. – Su mirada se poso en los ojos castaños de la gryffindor.

– Todos cometemos errores, Draco. Todos. – Y coloco su mano sobre la de él, tocándole directamente por primera vez desde Hogwarts cuando le había golpeado.

Al parecer, Malfoy también lo recordó. – Me gustan más tus manos cuando no las usas para repartir golpes. – Hermione se sonrojo de inmediato y aparto su mano. Pero Draco la tomo de nuevo. – No te avergüences, fue mi culpa.

Con mucho más valor por el roce de él, Hermione sonrió. – Lo sé.

El rubio alzo sus cejas, sorprendido por la respuesta. – Y luego hablando de humildad. – Hermione rio entre dientes y volvió su mirada a la Londres que se extendía frente a sus ojos, sintiendo la mano de Draco aun sobre la suya.

Al llegar a la parte más alta, inconscientemente, Hermione se acerco mas a Draco, trago saliva con dificultad. Malfoy se quedo observándola antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. – No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas, Granger.

Ella se alejo de él y lo miro con orgullo. – No.

– ¿Segura? – Pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.

– Por supuesto. – Mintió descaradamente.

Observo a Scorpius que estaba detrás de ellos escuchando y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, el pequeño se acerco silenciosamente hasta ella y puso sus manitos sobre la espalda e hizo como si la fuese a empujar. El gritito de Hermione se escucho en toda la capsula de London Eye.

– ¡Draco! – Exclamo ella indignada, a su lado, los dos rubios reían a carcajadas, y del pequeño incluso saliendo pequeñas lagrimas. Se cruzo de brazos. – No es gracioso.

Entre risas, el mayor logro responder. – ¿En verdad? – Pregunto con sarcasmo.

Ella hizo todo lo posible por no reír, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa vencida. – Está bien, si le temo a las alturas, las aborrezco.

– No te preocupes, ¡yo te cuidare! – Exclamo Scorpius sonriéndole.

Hermione le respondió la sonrisa. – Entonces no me sucederá nada. – El menor de los rubios se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario de la mayor.

A su lado, Draco observaba a su hijo, con _mucho _orgullo. – Tú serás un éxito en la escuela.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Scorpius inocentemente.

Hermione tapo su boca para no reírse del pequeño. – No importa, Scor. – El niño frunció el ceño, pero se distrajo con la vista que ya empezaba a desaparecer, estaban descendiendo. – ¿Así que un éxito? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un mini Draco en Hogwarts?

– Debes admitir que _yo si_ fui un éxito en la escuela. – Y alzo una de sus cejas, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que seguía siendo un éxito.

Se giro y no le respondió, pero sonrió levemente mientras seguía viendo la Londres muggle. – Es increíble como desde aquí jamás te das cuenta quien es cada uno.

Draco frunció el ceño. – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Desde aquí solo somos humanos, no muggles, brujas o magos… Tan solo personas. – Reflexiono aun con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. El Malfoy no respondió, pero internamente deseo haber sabido aquello antes de todos los problemas que tuvo en su adolescencia por ese odio entre personas que eran solo eso, personas.

Unos minutos después, Draco tomo de la mano a Scorpius y se puso junto a Hermione para salir del lugar, no les tomo demasiado tiempo hacerlo, fueron directamente hasta el auto.

Después de ayudar a su hijo a entrar y abrirle la puerta a Hermione, fue a su lugar y encendió el auto. – ¿Vamos a comer?

– ¡Si! – Exclamo el menor desde el asiento trasero.

Hermione no dejaba de impresionarse de las energías de ese niño, además de la felicidad que siempre parecía irradiar.

Draco la observo, esperando por su respuesta. Ella se cruzo de brazos. – Yo pago.– El mayor estuvo a punto de ponerse en desacuerdo. Pero Scorpius se inclino hacia él.

– La molestaras de nuevo. – Susurro en su oído, pero la gryffindor entendió perfectamente. – Deja que pague.

– Pero solo esta vez. – Refunfuño Draco, sabiendo que esa vez no ganaría la discusión con Hermione.

La gryffindor sonrió ampliamente y le saco, infantilmente, la lengua al chico.

– La mejor de la clase y Premio Anual… ¿Qué ha pasado con este mundo? – Se burlo Draco. Hermione le hizo una mueca. – ¿A dónde vamos?

– ¡A Hanz Made! – Dijo Scorpius rápidamente.

– ¿Ya has ido para allá, Scor? – Pregunto la castaña sorprendida. – Mis padres solían llevarme antes de ir a Hogwarts. No creí que siguiera abierto.

El pequeño asintió. – Es el único restaurant muggle que le gusta a mi papa.

Hermione alzo una ceja hacia el mayor, quien se encogió de hombros. – Hay cosas que no cambian, Granger. – Respondió mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo.

– Por mí no hay problema.

– Vamos, entonces. – Draco cambio la velocidad y giro en la siguiente calle. Unos minutos después ya estaban frente al restaurant.

Scorpius estaba abriendo su puerta cuando escucho a su papa.

– _Tsk tsk_, ¿A dónde creer que vas? Ven acá. – Él fue desganado hacia su padre quien le esperaba con una chaqueta azul en su mano, se la puso de mala gana. – Buen niño.

Hermione rio entre dientes mientras se ponía su propio abrigo. – Recuerda la promesa que hicimos. – Eso pareció animar un poco más al niño, que cerró el zíper con más ánimos.

Al llegar al lugar, rápidamente le consiguieron una de las mesas. – ¿Puedo ir al parque? – Pregunto el pequeño, señalando a una pequeña área de juegos.

– En cuanto te llame, vienes de inmediato. – Scorpius asintió antes de bajarse de la silla e irse al lugar. – ¿Ya ordenaste? – Pregunto dirigiendo su atención a Hermione.

Ella asintió y espero a que el rubio terminarle de indicarle su orden y la de su hijo al mesero. Después de rectificar, les dejo solos.

– Tengo curiosidad…– Empezó Hermione. – ¿En que trabajas?

Draco sonrió levemente. – Manejo junto a mi padre los negocios de la familia, estudie Leyes Mágicas en Alemania después de graduarnos de Hogwarts.

– Por eso es que jamás te vimos en el Ministerio o en la universidad... – Draco asintió a eso.

– Creí que quizá serias aurora como Potter y Weasley. – Hermione aprecio el detalle de que solo dijera sus apellidos y no dijera nada despectivo.

Se encogió de hombros. – Ellos empezaron un año antes que yo, y no me veía como aurora, fueron demasiadas aventuras por una vida para buscar otras más. – Respondió sinceramente.

Draco abrió la boca para continuar, pero una melodía telefónica les interrumpió a ambos. Hermione le vio con las cejas alzadas mientras lo observaba sacar un móvil de su bolsillo. – ¿Tienes un celular? – Pregunto sorprendida.

El Malfoy asintió mientras observaba la pantalla, su gesto se endureció al leer. – ¿Me disculpas? – Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. Preocupada, ella asintió, le observo irse hasta un rincón del restaurant. Algo se removió dentro de ella, ¿Qué podía ocurrir que cambiaba de tal forma a Draco? Siguió mirándole, hablaba con rapidez, y estaba bastante tenso, le dirigía miradas preocupadas a Scorpius. No tardo más de un minuto la conversación.

Volvió a su lugar. – ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Hermione, no quería sonar entrometida.

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello platinado y asintió. – Si, solo me sorprendió la llamada.

– ¿Quién era? – No pudo evitar preguntar.

Él desvió la mirada una vez más hacia Scorpius. – Daphne… Daphne Greengrass, volvió a la ciudad.

Hermione se sintió como una tonta, había olvidado por completo que el pequeño de los Malfoy seguía teniendo a la familia de su madre, lo que le extrañaba es que en los dos días y en todas las horas que habían estado juntos no se hubiese referido ni en un instante a los Greengrass. – No sabía que se había ido. – Murmuro.

– Después de la muerte de Astoria dejo Londres, la última vez que supe de ella estaba en Francia… Quiere ver a Scorpius.

– No lo entiendo…

Malfoy suspiro. – Ella no es como Astoria, aunque no participara en la guerra siempre estuvo de acuerdo con los ideales, sigue siendo la misma, solo que cuida donde habla y a quien le habla… Además, me culpa de la muerte de su hermana.

La castaña quiso preguntar por qué, pero el mesero llego con las ordenes y Draco llamo a Scorpius, frente al niño no podía hacer esas preguntas, y en realidad quería respuestas, era cierto, en solo dos días le había tomado cariño al menor de los Malfoy, y podía ver que el mayor ya era una persona totalmente diferente, no quería que aquello cambiara.

Comieron prácticamente en silencio, y cumpliendo su promesa, Draco le dejo pagar sin poner objeción alguna, pero aun así, su mente parecía estar en otro sitio. Fueron directamente al auto y de nuevo en silencio, le llevo hasta su casa.

Hermione se despidió de Scorpius y salió del auto, sintió de repente los largos dedos de Malfoy sobre su muñeca, se giro de inmediato.

– Lamento lo de hace rato… Quisiera explicarte las cosas, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora.

– No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. – Quizá sonó un poco duro, pero le perturbaba como su estado de ánimo había cambiado por la preocupación de Draco. No le gustaba, detestaba no sentirse segura de si misma y dependiente de otra cosa.

– No tengo por qué, pero quiero hacerlo, Hermione. – Ella suspiro y asintió.

– Esta bien… Que tengas buenas noches, gracias por la invitación. – Desde el asiento trasero Scorpius le sonrió y Draco soltó su mano con algo de reticencia.

Cerró la puerta del auto y camino hasta la puerta del edificio sintiendo que algo se posaba en su estomago, una sensación de que habían cosas que era mejor no saber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ñañañaña, llegamos a los 35 reviews en tan solo dos capítulos, je, aun no lo puedo creeeeer… Gracias a todas por cada comentario que dejaron, no tienen idea de la sonrisa que me sacan cada vez que los leo… Sinceramente agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer la historia y decirme que opinan de ella.<strong>_

_**Espero que sigan diciéndomelo y que no duden en decirme o comentarme cualquier cosa. He pensado ya mas o menos que hare en la trama, no será algo muy largo, pero espero poder llenar sus expectativas.**_

_**Besos y saludos a todos. Y no olviden comentaaar!**_

_**SensationLove.**_


	4. Dos Leones, Una Serpiente Y Un Traslador

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: – Creo que tiene un admirador. – Murmuró Draco. – Tu también tienes una, Scorpius. – Respondió ella. – La verdad es que tienes dos. – Respondió él. Hermione/Draco.**_

**Capítulo IV – Dos Leones, Una Serpiente Y Un Traslador.**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la puerta que iba a su departamento, escucho perfectamente el sonido del teléfono de su hogar. Se apresuro a abrir el portal y llegar al aparato.<p>

– ¿Hola?

– _Hola, Herms. _– Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era su mejor amiga, Ginny Potter.

Ajusto el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro y empezó a recorrer la sala antes de ir a su habitación, donde empezaba a quitarse los zapatos.

– _¿Dónde has estado? Llame durante toda la tarde para que vinieras a la casa, creí que te había ocurrido algo, estuvo a punto de enviar un patronus._

Hermione rio entre dientes. – Estuve fuera todo el día. Lo siento, me hubiese gustado ver a los niños.

– _Si, preguntaron mucho por ti. ¿Y se puede saber dónde estabas? – _Hermione detecto de inmediato el tono pícaro en la voz de Ginny, no pudo evitar sonreír de inmediato.

– Fui a London Eye con un amigo…– Dejo la frase inconclusa. Ella no tenía idea alguna de cómo podría su amiga tomar su nueva relación con Draco Malfoy y su hijo.

Hubo un silencio en la conversación. Era Ginny esperando que la castaña continuara la frase, al no hacerlo, hablo ella. – ¿Un amigo? ¿Quién será, Herms?

– Bueno…– Dudo.

_Crack._

– ¿Ginny? – Pregunto preocupada, había escuchado algo romperse. – ¿Estas allí?

– ¡Harry! – Exclamo la pelirroja, su tono había cambiado completamente. – Lo siento, Herms, debo irme, creo que James exploto algo de nuevo. – Y sin esperar respuesta, corto la conversación.

Granger no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Muchas veces deseaba poder tener una vida como la de Ginny y Harry, donde sus hijos cada día hacían algo nuevo, donde cada día aprendía algo nuevo sobre su familia. Sintió que en ese momento la soledad empezaba a pesarle demasiado sobre sus hombros.

Pensó de inmediato en que todo el tiempo que había pasado con los Malfoy no se había sentido ni un instante sola, ese vacío que solía sentir dentro de ella se aliviaba y la sensación le reconfortaba inmensamente.

Pero a la vez empezaba a tener miedo, de que empezara a hacerse ideas que no serian realidad. Justo como había ocurrido con Ron, ella se había imaginado toda una vida junto a él… Y ahora estaba sola de nuevo.

Enterró su rostro en sus manos mientras respiraba profundamente. La llegada de los Malfoy estaba empezando a turbar mucho su vida.

Y no estaba segura de si eso era lo que quería en realidad.

* * *

><p>Draco tomo a Scorpius en sus brazos, se había quedado dormido en el trayecto de regreso a casa. Cerró la puerta del auto y empezó a ir hacia la mansión, apenas entro escucho la voz de su madre.<p>

– ¿Draco? ¿Ya llegaron? – Narcissa bajo por las escaleras, le dedico una leve sonrisa a su hijo y a su nieto. – Es algo tarde, hijo.

– Si lo sé, había algo de tráfico. – Se excuso antes de ir a la habitación del niño y acostarlo en su cama, en un momento iría a cambiarle, tenía que hablar con su madre primero.

Narcissa no tardo demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de la extraña expresión que tenía el rubio en su rostro. – ¿Paso algo?

El slytherin suspiro profundamente. – Daphne llamo. – Ante el pronunciamiento, su madre se tenso completamente.

– ¿Qué quería? – Su tono se volvió totalmente seco. Si alguna vez Narcissa había recibido cientos de veces a la mayor de las Greengrass con sus brazos abiertos, ahora no quería siquiera escuchar su nombre entre las paredes de su hogar.

– Ver a Scorpius. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Después de tantos años. – Murmuro el joven, con esa calma que prevé la tormenta, sus ojos estaban totalmente fríos.

– ¿Esta en Inglaterra? – Pregunto ella, Draco gruño y dio un leve asentimiento. Desde el marco de la puerta ambos vieron a Scorpius removiéndose en su cama.

El ojigris negó con su cabeza. – Mañana discutimos esto, quiero descansar, fue un día largo.

Narcissa noto el ligero brillo que apareció en las orbes grises de su hijo. – ¿Y bueno también, cierto? – Dijo con astucia.

Draco no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. – Sin contar a Daphne, lo fue, madre, lo fue. – La antigua Black le sonrió maternalmente antes de besar su mejilla.

– Me alegra volver a verte sonreír tan seguido, Draco. – Hizo una pausa. – Duerme bien. – Con eso dejo la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia.

Malfoy observo a su hijo durmiendo en su cama mientras se aproximaba a él para arreglarle como era debido, su mirada se desvió a la foto que estaba colocada en una de las mesas.

Era una foto mágica, de Scorpius, Astoria y él. Unas semanas antes de que ella enfermara. El pequeño solo tenía apenas unos meses de vida.

La melancolía no tardo en llegar a él, Draco había amado a su esposa, en verdad lo había hecho, ella le había tendido la mano cuando nadie lo hizo, lo acepto cuando ni siquiera él mismo se aceptaba, lo amo y le enseño a amar.

Le debía muchas cosas a Astoria Malfoy, el encontrarse a sí mismo, el presente que ahora vivía y lo mas especial de su vida, su hijo.

Su mirada se desvió al rubio, se había calmado de nuevo y su cabello platinado y liso caía sobre su rostro, como muchas veces se había visto así mismo en el espejo, sin embargo, podía ver algunos rasgos de quien había sido su mujer, como la forma de sus labios y su nariz.

Respiro profundamente y negó con su cabeza mientras le quitaba los zapatos al niño, después de hacerlo peino su cabello hacia atrás y beso su frente. Con una última mirada, cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Daphne no arruinaría todo lo que había construido con su hijo, lo juraba.

* * *

><p>Hermione revolvió de nuevo entre sus papeles, buscando el primer borrador de la ley sobre los hombres lobos. Sonrió ampliamente cuando lo encontró debajo de otros papeles.<p>

– Hola, Hermione. – La castaña se volvió sorprendida, con una mano sobre su pecho, se relajo notablemente cuando vio a su mejor amigo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

– Oh, hola Harry. – Le sonrió mientras iba hacia su silla y dejaba que el pelinegro se sentara en la otra. – ¿Cómo estás?

El ojiverde le sonrió. – Bien, aun conservo mi integridad.

– ¿Ginny? – Bromeo ella, recordando el incidente que había ocurrido un par de días antes.

Harry rio entre dientes. – Si… ¿Dónde has estado? Hacía días que no te veo.

– Algo ocupada. Esta ley es algo importante. – Y lo era, porque después de haber conseguido algunos derechos para mejorar la vida de los elfos domésticos, cumpliría la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, ella conseguiría una mejor vida para los hombres lobo, se lo debía a Lupin.

Él sonrió y asintió, entendiéndole perfectamente. – Ginny me comento que saliste con alguien. – Hermione noto de inmediato el cambio de tono de voz, volvía a tener ese aire protector que tuvo en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. – ¿Quién era?

Ella trago saliva con dificultad, ahí venia la parte difícil, no veía un mundo en el que Harry pudiese aceptar que salió con Draco Malfoy, el mismo que los torturo, persiguió, insulto y molesto durante seis años en su estadía en el colegio.

– Hm, no creo que sea de mucha importancia, no fue mucho. – Ni ella misma pudo creerse esa mentira, por supuesto que había sido algo. Y ese _algo_ no la había dejado dormir hasta llegada la madrugada.

Harry levanto una de sus cejas. – Por Merlín, Mione, pareces una niña. – Y rio entre dientes. – No puede ser tan malo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, hubo un toque en la puerta. Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, frunciendo el ceño, no esperaba a nadie a esa hora. – Adelante.

Un niño entro corriendo a la oficina con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. – ¡Hermione!

La castaña abrió sus ojos como platos. – ¿Scorpius? – Hacia dos días que había sido la salida a London Eye, y no había sabido nada de ambos en esos días.

– Hola. – Le saludo él, aun sonriendo ampliamente.

Los gryffindors se miraron entre ellos, bastante confundidos. Harry fue el primero en hablar. – ¿Scorpius? ¿No es él el hijo de Malfoy?

Hermione sonrió falsamente. – Si.

– ¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen? – Pregunto el ojiverde, pero dentro de su mente ya empezaba a atar cabos. No podía ser cierto…

– Hermione es amiga de mi papa, nos acompaño a London Eye. – Ella quería chocar su frente contra una pared, esa no era la forma en la que quería decirle a Harry que había salido con Draco Malfoy y su hijo.

Harry se volvió hacia ella. – ¿Eso es cierto?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, fue interrumpida de nuevo. – ¿Scorp? ¡Scorpius! – La voz de Draco se escucho perfectamente dentro de la oficina.

– ¿Dónde está mi secretaria? – Gruño Hermione al ver a todas las personas que estaban dentro de la estancia, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que era la hora del almuerzo, Anna no debía estar allí.

– ¿Hasta cuándo te voy a decir que no corras de esa forma, Scorpius? – Le regaño el mayor, el rubio menor bajo su mirada avergonzado. – Oh, hola Potter… Hermione. – Los saludo.

El ojiverde creyó que sus ojos saldrían de sus orbitas en ese mismo instante. ¿Hermione conocía al hijo de Malfoy? ¿Malfoy la llamaba por su nombre y _amablemente_? ¿Qué había pasado en los últimos días? ¿En que se había metido su mejor amiga?

– Hola, Malfoy. – Consiguió decir, se volvió hacia Hermione, alzando sus cejas, pidiendo por una explicación.

– La tendrás, Harry. – Prometió ella entendiendo la mirada que le daba. – Pero luego. – Potter entendió de inmediato que esa era su señal para irse.

Suspiro y asintió. – Te espero en mi oficina, entonces. Ron está en una misión. – Agrego. Observo que su amiga se relajaba mucho más ante eso. – Adiós, Mione. Malfoy, Scorpius. – Se despidió de ambos con un asentimiento antes de salir del lugar.

Apenas Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, Hermione se dejo caer en su silla. – Eso fue extraño.

Draco rio entre dientes. – Dímelo a mí.

Hermione sonrió levemente. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto mientras observaba como Scorpius observaba con curiosidad algunos de los objetos que estaban alrededor de su oficina.

Malfoy se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. – Firmando la última de las actas de mí libertad condicional. Soy un hombre totalmente libre.

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar que los años habían pasado muy rápido, recordaba perfectamente como Harry había intercedido para evitar que él y su madre fueran a la cárcel, siendo la única represalia presentarse en el Ministerio una vez al año a rendir cuentas.

Le sonrió. – ¿Hay que celebrarlo, entonces? – Se sonrojo levemente ante su propia atrevimiento, pero había algo acerca de Draco que la hacía ser más desinhibida.

El rubio alzo una de sus cejas pícaramente. – No puedo estar más de acuerdo. ¿Te paso a buscar a las ocho?

Hermione asintió. – Es perfecto. – Volvió a mirar a Scorpius, jugando con un pequeño león de peluche en una esquina. – ¿Te gusta? – El rubio asintió. – Puedes tomarlo.

– ¿En serio? – Los ojos grises del niño brillaron.

– Claro. – Le sonrió ella. – Creo que tu hijo tiene gusto por los leones.

Draco frunció el ceño. – Merlín se apiade de mí. – Hermione rio con ganas. – Ya debo irme, tengo una reunión.

La gryffindor asintió aun con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. – Te espero esta noche, Draco.

– Yo también, Hermione. – Con un guiño, llamo a Scorpius y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Ella se hundió en su asiento, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus labios. Cualquiera que fuesen sus dudas, Draco estaba logrando desvanecerlas una a una.

* * *

><p>– ¿Saldrás de nuevo esta noche? – Pregunto Narcissa mientras veía a su hijo arreglarse dentro de su habitación. Un cuarto regio con colores oscuros y maderas de los mismos tonos, lo único que le daba vida eran las fotos que Draco tenía en varios lugares de la habitación.<p>

– Si, ¿te importa cuidar a Scorpius? – Pregunto mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa gris.

– Por supuesto que no, ¿puedo saber quién es la afortunada?

Draco se volvió hacia ella y alzo una ceja.– ¿Cómo sabes que saldré con una mujer?

– Yo soy tu madre. – Él alzo una ceja, ese era un comentario que no era suficiente para su pregunta. – Y Scorpius me dijo que salieron con una muchacha.

– ¿Y no te dijo quien era? – Inquirió el rubio.

Narcissa suspiro. – Estoy esperando a que _tú _me lo digas.

Draco sonrió. – Hermione Granger.

Su madre lo observo. – Eso es algo que jamás creí que pasaría… Pero bueno, confió en ti. – Murmuro.

Paso una mano por su cabello antes de acercarse a su madre. – Gracias.

– Siempre. – Murmuro ella, al sentir los labios de su hijo sobre su frente. – Disfruta.

– No sé a qué hora vuelva, por lo que más quieras, no esperes por mí. – Narcissa sonrió levemente, habían costumbres que jamás cambiaban.

– Lo intentare. – Draco puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir de su habitación e ir a la de su hijo.

Scorpius se volvió cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, tenía el león de peluche en una de sus manos. – ¿Ya te vas?

Draco asintió. – Si, portante bien. – El pequeño asintió y volvió a jugar con sus juguetes. – Adiós, Scorp.

– Adiós, papa. – Cerró la puerta de nuevo y fue a las escaleras, ya era hora de buscar a Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione se estaba observando en el espejo cuando una figurada plateada y fantasmal se poso detrás de ella, sonrió cuando vio al husky siberiano. – El carruaje espera por la damisela. – Escucho perfectamente la voz de Draco.<p>

Rio entre dientes mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de su apartamento.

Apenas vio a Draco jadeo, ¿podía ser más apuesto? Lo dudaba, pero parecía que cada vez que lo veía lograba asombrarla. Su camisa gris hacia relucir muchísimo más esos extraños ojos metálicos que poseía, y su cabello se veía aun más claro por el contraste con su ropa oscura.

Se acerco a él tímidamente. Draco le sonrió mientras le abría la puerta del auto. – Estas hermosa. – Le susurro al oído antes de dejarle sentarse. Y lo estaba, cuando la vio yendo hacia él creyó que no podría quitar su mirada nunca más de su cuerpo, el vestido azul que llevaba realzaba la blancura de las piernas de Hermione, y estaba seguro de que la suavidad era algo que solo podría ser comparable a algo mejor si las tocaba. Sacudió su cabeza, sus pensamientos estaban tomando un camino peligroso.

Su cabello estaba suelto, y peinado en hermosos rizos, y como siempre, su maquillaje era natural. Era algo que siempre admiraría de Hermione, aunque jamás lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, él tenía una debilidad por las mujeres que no tenían la necesidad de usar toneladas de maquillaje sobre sus rostros.

Fueron en silencio durante el trayecto, Hermione podía sentir sus mejillas aun sonrojadas ante el comentario de Draco, y había notado perfectamente la mirada que le había dado cuando llego a su campo visual. Sintió la sangre volver a subir a sus mejillas.

Observo a Draco estacionarse en una calle vacía. – ¿Es aquí? – Pregunto viendo a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, y sinceramente, no le gustaba el lugar.

Él negó con su cabeza. – Por supuesto que no. Ven, un traslador nos espera.

– ¿Traslador? – Dudo ella. – Draco, ¿A dónde vamos?

– Es una sorpresa. – Murmuro él mientras salía del auto y le abría la puerta. Apenas ella salió, conjuro con su varita un hechizo desilusionador sobre el auto. Tomo la mano de Hermione y la llevo hasta un zapato deportivo algo dañado. – Es hora.

Aun sosteniendo la mano de Draco, Hermione tomo el objeto y sintió que era jalada justo debajo de su ombligo. Unos segundos después, la sensación se había ido.

Se fijo en sus alrededores, la noche estaba perfectamente posada en el cielo, las luces de la ciudad estaban a todo dar, al igual que las fuentes que adornaban algunos jardines.

– ¿Dónde estamos, Draco?

– Bienvenida a Versalles, Hermione.

Estaban en Francia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si bueno... Han sido algunos buenos días desde la última vez que actualice, entiendame por favor, estoy en medio de los exámenes de lapso o de trimestre, como prefieran llamarlos, y ha sido HORRIBLE, mañana tengo matemática y sé que no lo aprobaré, pero bueeeeeeno.<strong>_

_**No estoy muy segura del capítulo, espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews mis amores.**_

_**Otra cosita, he estado pensado en cambiarle el nombre al fic, ya no tiene demasiado sentido Helados... Pero estoy totalmente bloqueada, cualquier sugerencia sera totalmente bienvenida, sin pena chicas.**_

_**ADEMAS, ya tengo pensada la linea de la historia y lo que pasara, no sera demasiado largo, pero se que les gustara. Solo les adelantare que Harry y Daphne jugaran algo importante.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y dejen muchos reviews, me dejan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo.**_

_**Un beso y saludos.**_

_**SensationLove.**_


	5. Versalles

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: – Creo que tiene un admirador. – Murmuró Draco. – Tú también tienes una, Scorpius. – Respondió ella. – La verdad es que tienes dos. – Respondió él. Hermione/Draco.**_

**Capítulo V – Versalles.**

* * *

><p>Parpadeo repetidas veces, tratando de absorber la información que Draco acababa de darle. Estaban en Francia, a kilómetros de su hogar en Inglaterra, específicamente en Versalles, una de las zonas de Paris más rica en arquitecturas.<p>

Y eso lo podía ver perfectamente a la lejanía, donde las luces amarillentas de las fuentes, castillos e iglesias relucían en la oscura noche.

Se volvió hacia el rubio, que tenía una sonrisa bastante satisfecha en su rostro. – ¿Es cierto, Draco? ¿Estamos en Versalles? – Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta a aquello, pero no podía evitar dudar que ese paisaje frente a ella fuera tan solo una ilusión.

Malfoy asintió. – Si, Hermione, estamos en Versalles.

– Es… _Impresionante. – _Susurro sin poder creerse aun lo que se veía desde donde estaban.

– Y espera a que entremos a la ciudad como tal. – Le dedico una sonrisa de nuevo, de esas que hacían que el corazón de la gryffindor latiera con fuerza. Se encontró a si misma sonriendo de la misma manera, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sin dudar por un momento, Draco tomo su mano y Hermione sintió de inmediato que su cuerpo se contraía para la Aparición, segundos después, estaban en un lugar distinto.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto ella de inmediato, al ver que estaban en un callejón oscuro con entrada a la calle, donde podía ver a bastantes personas caminando por la acera.

– Ya en los suburbios, iremos a comer y luego recorreremos la ciudad.

– ¿No es algo tarde? – Pregunto ella alzando una ceja, algo divertida.

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Versalles será toda nuestra. – Hermione rio entre dientes y aun con su mano dentro de la del rubio, se dejo llevar por él.

Su mirada intentaba recordar cada lugar en el que posaba sus ojos: las personas, las calles, las tiendas, las estatuas. Todo. Muchísimas veces había querido visitar Francia, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad debido a la Segunda Guerra y después con sus estudios.

Draco le brindaba una oportunidad que no sabía si tendría en otro momento de su vida.

Se encontró a si misma observándolo de reojo y luego sonriendo. ¿Dónde había quedado el hurón saltador insoportable? No lo sabía, y la verdad es que tampoco deseaba hacerlo en un futuro. El Malfoy que se mostraba a su lado era una persona totalmente distinta.

Una persona que empezaba a atraerle de una forma completamente distinta a la amistad.

Si, lo admitía, estaba atraída hacia él.

Pero si era sincera, aquello le asustaba, ¿Cómo él se las había arreglado para atraerla en cuestión de días? En una simple semana. Suspiro, había escuchado muchas veces de las cualidades que Draco tenía con las mujeres en su tiempo en Hogwarts. ¡Pero aquello ya era ridículo! ¿En realidad tan rápido había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido hacia más de diez años?

Y la respuesta vino de inmediato a su mente: Si.

Porque los años la habían ayudado a sanar, a borrar cada cicatriz y a aliviar cada dolor que había sentido durante sus años en Hogwarts. Porque había crecido y se había prometido iniciar de nuevo, vivir todo aquello que no había podido vivir antes. Porque ya no tenía miedo de su herencia, de quien era y a quien era asociada.

Porque ya no era peligroso ser hija de muggles y amiga de Harry Potter.

Porque quizá la vida le daba una oportunidad con alguien totalmente diferente, y lograba sorprenderla una vez más.

– ¿Un galeón por tus pensamientos? – La voz de Malfoy la hizo regresar a la realidad. Sus ojos grises estaban sobre ella mientras le daba un leve apretón a su mano.

Ella le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. – Creo que veníamos a una celebración ¿no? – Los ojos de Draco brillaron al recordar que _por fin _era un hombre totalmente libre.

– Y eso es cierto. – Se acerco a uno de los restaurants y abrió la puerta para ella antes de seguirla. Hablo un momento en francés con el anfitrión_, _quien los guio hasta su mesa, bastante apartada de los demás. Aparto la silla para Hermione y les entrego las cartas del lugar.

– ¿Así que hablas francés? – Pregunto ella, sonriendo con la mirada sobre la carta.

– Alemán y algo de italiano. Premiemos a mi madre por ello. – Hermione rio entre dientes mientras se decidía ante los platos escritos frente a ellas. Luego de que el mesero viniera y tomara las ordenes, Hermione se inclino sobre la mesa y se acerco a Draco.

– Tengo algo de curiosidad…– Malfoy alzo una ceja. – ¿Cómo arreglaste un traslador en unas horas?

El rubio sonrió de lado. – Un mago jamás revela sus secretos, Hermione. – Su voz fue un susurro aterciopelado, que hizo que cada centímetro de piel de ella se erizara. Llevo su espalda de nuevo al respaldar del asiento y su sonrisa se amplio.

– No subestimes mi curiosidad, Draco. – Murmuro ella, imitando la posición de él.

Una vez más, los ojos metálicos del mago brillaron. – Créeme, no me atrevería a ello. – Hermione rio levemente mientras observaba al mesero dejando algo de champagne en su mesa.

Si ambos eran sinceros, el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en el restaurant, lograron agregar dobles sentidos a todo lo que decían, incluyendo uno que otro coqueteo en algunas frases. Y tanto Draco como Hermione disfrutaban el juego que se había desarrollado entre los dos.

Prácticamente se retaban a quien caería primero. Y la verdad era que, ambos querían caer, no importaba el momento en el que ocurriera.

Después de que ambos compartieran el postre, Draco se dispuso a pagar la cuenta.

– No, no y no. – Murmuro ella cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿De nuevo, Granger? – Se burlo él, también cruzando de brazos.

Ella asintió tercamente. – Por supuesto, no permitiré que pagues todo esto tu solo.

– Hermione, _por favor_. – Pidió, utilizando ese tono que hacía que las rodillas de la leona temblaran.

Negó con su cabeza. – No.

Suspirando como si su respuesta le doliera mucho, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al de ella. Llevo su rostro peligrosamente cerca al de Hermione. – Por favor, Hermione.

Su voluntad feminista tembló un poco al sentir el aliento de Draco invadiendo sus sentidos. – N…No. – El rubio supo de inmediato que él había ganado la batalla.

Acerco un poco más sus labios a su oreja. – _Por favor. – _Antes de que ella replicara, beso su mejilla, casi rozando sus labios, se separo de ella y le dio el dinero al mesero, que se fue de inmediato de la mesa.

Hermione se quedo perpleja ante las acciones del rubio. Cuando logro salir de su estupor, el mesero ya traía el resto del dinero y Draco le tendía su mano para salir del lugar.

Ella se quedo en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos de nuevo, su mirada totalmente clavada en él. Draco rio entre dientes. – Por Merlín, Hermione… ¡Y yo que creí que los slytherins éramos orgullosos!

Sin dirigirle la palabra, se puso de pie y con la barbilla en alto camino hasta la salida del restaurant, con un rubio bastante divertido pisándole los talones.

Siguió su camino sin dignarse a mirarlo de nuevo por encima de su hombro siquiera. Después de que siguiera así durante varios minutos, Draco sonrió ante la idea que se le había ocurrido. Saco la varita de su bolsillo e hizo un hechizo Desilusionador sobre él.

Hizo un leve sonido con su pie y se aparto un poco de Hermione. La leona se volvió de inmediato, frunció el ceño al ver que el rubio no estaba más detrás de ella.

– ¿Draco? – Pregunto observando a su alrededor. Malfoy se mordió la lengua para no reír en ese momento. – ¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? – Se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

Intentando no hacer ruido alguno, se puso detrás de ella. Susurro para sí mismo un _Finite Incantatem_ y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura. Hermione salto ante la sensación de unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, antes de volverse de inmediato.

Solo para encontrarse con un labios contra los de ellas.

Si Draco en algún momento se había imaginado besando a Hermione, en ningún momento creyó que sería algo como aquello, en donde el sobresalto de la leona la llevaría directo a sus labios.

Segundos después, la castaña se separo de Draco, sus ojos abiertos como platos. – Lo siento, Draco…– Empezó a balbucear, con su rostro completamente rojo. – No quise… Disculpa…– Pero todas sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir de nuevo los delgados labios del rubio sobre ella.

Algo se libero dentro de ella en el momento en que empezó a responder el beso, posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Draco. Las manos de Draco se envolvieron con más fuerza en su cintura y la acercaron más a su cuerpo.

Jadeo al sentir cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con la de él. El movimiento fue suficiente para que Malfoy profundizara el beso y empezara a jugar con su lengua. Respondiendo ante cada acción que él hacía, sus manos empezaron su camino hasta llegar a su cabello platinado, dándose cuenta que era tan suave como había pensado en un principio.

Aun besándola, una de las manos de Draco fue hasta su cuello, acercándola más a él si eso era posible. Un tembloroso suspiro salió de los labios de Hermione mientras se dejaba llevar por cada sensación que el rubio le proporcionaba.

Cuando Draco se separo de ella por la falta de aire, observo que sus ojos seguían cerrados y respiraba con agitación. Llevo la mano que tenía en su cuello hasta su mejilla, y la acaricio levemente.

El roce hizo que Hermione abriera sus ojos, encontrándose con que los grises de él la miraban intensamente, intentando escrutar cada rincón que sus propios ojos marrones le daban.

Un leve sonrojo empezó a crecer una vez más en su rostro. Al notarlo, Draco sonrió levemente. Se acerco a ella, donde sus labios volvían a estar a centímetros de los de ella. – Me gusta cómo te sonrojas. – Susurro antes de rozar sus labios con los de ella y tomar su mano, guiándola aun por el callejón en el que estaban

El comentario sirvió para que el tono rojizo de su cara aumentara. La mente de Hermione daba y daba vueltas.

¡Malfoy la había besado! ¡Draco Malfoy la había besado! Su mente lo gritaba y lo gritaba dentro de ella, y su corazón latía fuertemente en su interior, dándole la razón a cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cerebro.

¡Y qué beso! No era por mal, pero Ron jamás la había besado así, y mucho menos Viktor. Había algo diferente en ese beso, algo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran y su corazón se acelerara de nuevo.

– ¿El ratón te comió la lengua? – Pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja.

– Creo que esta vez fue el hurón. – Murmuro sonriendo, Malfoy rio con ganas ante el comentario. La llevo hasta una de las plazas que estaban cerca, sentándose en uno de los bancos frente a la fuente, haciendo que Hermione quedara posada sobre su regazo. La castaña alzo una ceja.

Draco rio entre dientes y la miro inocentemente. – ¿Qué?

– Eres incorregible, Draco Malfoy.

– ¿Yo? – Dijo miradora con las cejas alzadas, pero sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía razón. Hermione le sonrió levemente, quedándose callada.

Suspirando, llevo sus manos a su cintura antes de que ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro, observando las demás estatuas que estaban a su alrededor.

Al ver a última de ellas, en la que salían una mujer con un pequeño niño, no pudo evitar recordarse de Scorpius y de Astoria. Las preguntas empezaron a invadir su mente.

Volvió su rostro hasta el del hombre debajo de ella. – ¿Draco? – Pregunto suavemente.

– ¿Hmm? – Pregunto sin volver su rostro aun, observando la fuente frente a ellos.

– Quiero… quiero saber que ocurrió con Astoria. – Murmuro en un susurro tímido. De inmediato, el Malfoy se volvió hacia ella, su mirada había cambiado levemente.

Después de observarla durante varios segundos, suspiro y volvió su mirada al agua que caía de la fuente. Los recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente mientras sus labios empezaban a emitir palabras. – Me case muy joven, tenia veintiún años y Astoria tenia diecinueve… Al principio yo era bastante obstinado, salía con ella para complacer a mi madre, pero me di cuenta que ella era diferente, todo lo contrario a las demás mujeres que había conocido.

… No tardamos demasiado tiempo en casarnos. Sin embargo, tuvimos a Scorpius dos años después, cuando Astoria ya era más adulta. – Hermione lo observaba fijamente, Draco seguía con su mirada fija en las aguas de la fuente, como si la caída le llevara algo de consuelo a sus palabras. – No recuerdo haber sido más feliz en mi vida que el día en que Scorpius nació… Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que había hecho algo bien, que existía algo de lo que podía estar _completamente _orgulloso.

… Vivía la vida perfecta, Astoria me amaba y yo a ella, teníamos a Scorpius, vivía lo que siempre había añorado… – Su mirada se poso finalmente en la de Hermione. – Pero como dicen los muggles, no todo es para siempre. Meses después de que naciera Scorpius, ella enfermo, el parto había debilitado su corazón. Cuando quiso ir a San Mungo, ya era demasiado tarde, Astoria murió exactamente dos semanas después.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma con sus ojos empañados con lagrimas, sintiendo algo extraño en la boca de su estomago. Quiso decir algo, pero Draco continuo su relato, volviendo su mirada a la fuente.

– Sin contar mi sexto año en Hogwarts, jamás me sentí tan perdido en la vida. Lo que había conocido en esos últimos años había desaparecido, y sin embargo, me encontraba con una razón muy fuerte para seguir.

– Scorpius. – Susurro ella observándolo.

Draco asintió. – Alguien dependía completamente de mí en ese momento, una criatura tan pequeña, que me daba pánico tocarla, hacerle daño… No fue fácil, Hermione, jamás había estado cerca de los niños y ser dejado con uno en mis manos fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer.

– Pero lo hiciste bien, Draco, Scorpius es un niño muy bueno.

– Y agradeceré todos los días por ello, porque jamás me perdonaría que imitara los errores que yo cometí.

Hermione tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara. – Han pasado años, Draco, todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices, externas e internas, pero eso no quiere decir que viviremos con el miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir, con el miedo a no dejar ir el pasado. – Hizo una pausa. – Tú no eres el mismo Draco de antes, y tampoco lo serás. Eres una buena persona ahora, y eso es lo que importa, ten eso presente _siempre_.

El rubio cerro sus ojos y dejo que las palabras de Hermione perforaran su mente, encontrando el bálsamo que durante tiempo había necesitado, los sonidos que eran capaces de calmar su alma atormentada. – Gracias. – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

– Me importas, Draco, al igual que Scorpius… Te mereces ser feliz y también mereces ser perdonado. – Paso su mano por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. Él le miro antes de aumentar su agarre en su cintura, Hermione volvió a posar su rostro en su hombro, sintiendo como una de las manos del Malfoy acariciaba distraídamente su brazo.

El tiempo se escurrió entre sus dedos, cuando ambos salieron de su trance, la madrugada estaba bastante avanzada ya. Draco volvió su mirada hacia Hermione. – Vamos, ya es tarde, el traslador debe estar esperando por nosotros. – En silencio, ella asintió y tomo su mano, se Aparecieron de inmediato al punto de inicio.

Volvieron a tomar el objeto, que funciono de inmediato y les devolvió al callejón de Inglaterra.

– _Finite Incantatem _– Murmuro Draco sobre el lugar donde debía estar su auto, de inmediato, el móvil apareció frente a ellos. Con una sonrisa un poco más animada, le abrió la puerta a Hermione antes de ir a la suya propia.

Después de encender el auto, el rubio se inclino hacia el asiento del copiloto, robándole un beso a la castaña. Hermione se sonrojo una vez más antes de sonreírle.

Con un gesto satisfecho, Draco los llevo hasta el departamento de Hermione. – Sana y salva. – Dijo observándola.

– Sana y salva. – Repitió ella. – Gracias por todo, Draco. Tú… te luciste.

El Malfoy tomo su mano y la beso. – Lo mejor para lo mejor. Buenas noches, Hermione.

– Adiós, Draco. – Susurro ella, aun sintiendo las corrientes eléctricas que provenían del dorso de su mano. Con una última mirada, fue hasta la puerta del edificio, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Draco sobre ella.

Dentro del auto, la serpiente ponía en marcha el auto, con una sonrisa bastante amplia sobre sus labios. No tardo mucho en llegar a su propio hogar.

No se extraño al ver a su madre acostada en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro bastante concentrada. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados antes de hablar. – ¿No habíamos llegado a un trato?

– ¿Y quien dice que te estaba esperando, Draco? – Pregunto su madre con una ceja alzada. El menor rio entre dientes mientras se acercaba a ella. – ¿Qué tal tu cita?

Su hijo coloco los pies sobre la mesa y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. – Estupenda. – Su sonrisa picara lo delato de inmediato.

Narcissa sonrió antes de ponerse de pie. Frunció el ceño al ver la posición de su hijo, movió su mano hacia dentro, ordenándole bajar los pies. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le obedeció. – ¿Ya te vas?

– Si, ya es algo tarde. – Beso la mejilla de su hijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. Al posar su pie sobre el primer escalón, se volvió. – Draco.

– ¿Si?

– Tu padre volvió esta noche de América, dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hablar contigo.

Él asintió mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a su madre. – Él siempre tiene algo importante que decir… Como sea, mañana lo discutiremos. – Narcissa lo miro con algo de tristeza, después de la guerra la relación de su hijo y su marido había deteriorado bastante, y no importaba lo que ella hiciera, no podía arreglarlo. – Duerme bien, madre.

– Tu igual, hijo.

Draco asintió antes de dirigirse hacia su propia habitación. Con cierta castaña rondando sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ehhh actualice! Jajajajaja, de antemano disculpen por cualquier cosa que no concuerde demasiado, estoy quedandome dormida, mañana mismo lo leere de nuevo y revisare cualquier locura que haya escrito.<em>**

**_Gracias a las que se preocuparon por mi examen de matematica, saque 15/20 que es muuuuuy aceptable... ¡Gracias chicas!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y no se preocupen por Lucius, hasta el momento no tengo planeado nada muy importante para él, solo queria que supieran que él esta libre en esta historia como en el cannon y forma parte de la vida de Draco._**

**_Las amare a todas y a cada una si me ayudan a llegar a los 100 reviews, se que ustedes quieren jajajajaja._**

**_Por fin pude abrir una cuenta en Pottermore, para quienes tienen, agreguenme: CieloAjenjo28337 ... ¡Fui seleccionada en Slytherin! ¿Que tal? _**

**_Bueno, muchas tonterias. Saludos chicas, besos y cuidense._**

**_No olviden comentar!_**

**_SensationLove._**


	6. Relaciones Complicadas

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes._  
><strong>

**Capítulo V: Relaciones Complicadas.**

Al día siguiente, Draco se encontró a su padre en el comedor cuando bajó para desayunar. Scorpius acababa de despertarse y no se les había unido aún.

— Buenos días. — Murmuró al sentarse en la mesa.

— Hola, hijo. — Saludó Naricissa, a su lado, Lucius Malfoy asintió con su cabeza mientras seguía con sus ojos posados en El Profeta, su hijo no se inmutó ni por un momento por el indiferente gesto.

El plato de comida apareció delante de él debido a la magia de los elfos que se encontraban en la cocina, comenzó a comer de inmediato.

El mayor de los Malfoy quitó la mirada del periódico y la dirigió hacia su hijo. — Tu madre me dijo que saliste con una joven ayer.

— Sí. – Se limitó a responder Draco, por el rabillo del ojo le dedicó a su madre una mirada no muy amigable.

— ¿Quién? — Continuo Lucius sin ningún tipo de rodeos ni delicadezas.

Draco sonrió internamente antes de responder, después de su respuesta estaba seguro de que su padre empezaría a construir su tumba. — Hermione Granger.

Frente a él, Lucius se ahogó con la taza de té que estaba tomando, Narcissa le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, después de recuperar su aliento, observó a su hijo con ojos fríos. — ¿Quién? — El patriarca de los Malfoy deseaba y _esperaba_ haber escuchado mal.

— Hermione Granger. — Respondio Draco con toda la calma del mundo, tomó una tostada y la colocó en sus labios antes de morderla.

— ¿La amiga de Potter? ¿Tu ex compañera de clases?

El rubio asintió. — Sí, la misma que es heroína del mundo mágico y jefa del Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. — Dijo con orgullo, casi como si él mismo hubiese participado en todos esos logros.

Lucius lo fulminó con su mirada. — ¿Qué hacías con ella?

Draco levantó la mirada de su comida de nuevo. — Eso, _querido_ padre, no es tu asunto y no tengo por qué responderlo.

— ¡Draco! — Reprimió Narcissa mientras que Lucius apretaba los puños con fuerza, su esposa lo observó con temor, por la mirada que tenía el mayor sentía que no dudaría en hacerle daño a su propio hijo.

— Hola. — Intervinó Scorpius, entrando al comedor. La antigua Black dejo escapar el aire que tenía sujeto en su garganta, a pesar de las disputas que existían entre su marido y su hijo, jamás habían sido capaz de dejarlas en evidencia delante del niño.

— Buenos días, Scor. Ven a sentarte con tu abuela. — El pequeño se apresuró de inmediato a la silla que estaba libre junto a Narcissa, su desayuno apareció frente a él.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Lucius al ver el peluche con forma de león que el más pequeño de los Malfoy tenía en su regazo.

— Un león, Hermione me lo regaló. — Respondió Scorpius observando a su abuelo.

Observando por una última vez a su nieto, volvió su dura mirada hacia Draco. — Te espero en mi oficina, hay cosas que hablar. — Sin decir nada más, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

Narcissa siguió con la mirada a su esposo hasta que quedaron solo ella, su hijo y su nieto dentro de la habitación. — Draco, no era necesario que le hablaras así. — Le replicó, sus ojos mirándolo con una pizca de decepción y la misma tristeza que siempre le acompañaba cada vez que los veía discutir. Muchas veces en su interior sentía que había fallado como esposa al dejar que Lucius se fuera por aquellos caminos tantos años atrás y como madre al dejar que su marido arrastrara a Draco hacia esos mismos lugares.

— Y tampoco era necesario que hablara de ella en ese tono. — Refunfuñó él tomando El Profeta en sus manos, comenzó a hojearlo.

— ¿Dijo algo malo de Hermione? — Preguntó Scorpius, alternando su mirada entre su padre y su abuela, su ceño se empezó a fruncir

Draco apretó su mandibula – No, Scor, no te preocupes por el abuelo, ya sabes cómo es.

El rubio asintió. — Claro. — Volvió a concentrarse en su león mientras comía.

Los ojos grises de Draco miraban el periódico, pero no se concentraba en lo que leía. Le molestaba la actitud de su padre, queriendo actuar como si la guerra nunca hubiese ocurrido y aún pensara que era mejor que todos lo que le rodeaban. Con un gruñido dejo caer el periódico en la mesa y se levantó.

— Voy a ver qué es lo que quiere. — Dijo de mal humor antes de levantarse de su lugar.

— ¿Papá? — Le llamó Scorpius.

— ¿Si? — Respondió al volverse, su hijo lo veía con ojos expresivos y transparentes, podía ver perfectamente que estaban ligeramente apagados.

— No te enojes con el abuelo, quizá solo está de mal humor. — La molestia dentro del mayor se desapareció de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, suspirando se acerco a él y besó su frente.

— Está bien, Scor, te lo prometo. No te preocupes por ello — Mucho más calmado se dirigió al estudio de su padre.

Detrás de él, Narcissa lo veía con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Después de todo, su hijo era un muy buen hombre.

* * *

><p>Esa misma mañana cuando Hermione Granger llegó a la puerta de su oficina, su secretaria, Anna, la miraba con una expresión algo divertida.<p>

La castaña la observó y frunció levemente el ceño. — No sé si quiero saber que es lo que te divierte tanto. — Murmuró mientras tomaba una taza de café del escritorio.

Anna rió entre dientes, su cabello espectacularmente liso se movio al compás de sus hombros.— Harry Potter está dentro de tu oficina, y cuando entró venía murmurando cosas como "Malfoy y Hermione, Scorpius, él hablándole amablemente a ella…"

Su jefa arrugó la nariz. — Bueno, no podía darle mas vueltas al asunto. Deséame suerte, Anna, creo que la voy a necesitar.

La chica volvió a reír. — Suerte, Hermione.

Con una profunda inspiración abrió la puerta de su oficina, dentro de ésta, Harry Potter estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, se giró de inmediato al escuchar el portal abrirse. Hermione le sonrió levemente. — Hola, Harry.

— Hola, Mione, ¿Cómo estás?

Ella asintió. — Bien, no me quejo. — Dejó su cartera sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento. — ¿Y los niños? — Preguntó, intentando alargar esa conversación de la que estaba segura sería bastante incómoda.

— Excelente, excelente. — Harry desvió la mirada y la dejó posada sobre la ventana de la oficina. Hermione empezó a mover sus dedos sobre el escritorio, sus uñas haciendo sonidos contra la madera.

Unos segundos más tarde la tensión fue demasiada para la castaña, dejó caer sus dos manos sobre la mesa. — Esta bien, Harry, sé que viniste a hablar sobre qué hacia Draco Malfoy en mi oficina.

Él se giró hacia ella. — Si. — Hermione suspiró. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy aquí?

— Prometeme que me escucharas y no te molestaras. — Pidió ella primero.

Harry alzó una ceja. — No creo que algo relacionado con Draco Malfoy me haga muy feliz, Hermione.

Ella asintió. — Si, tienes razón… Como sea, encontré a su hijo en la parte muggle del Callejón Diagon y él nos encontró, fuimos a tomar un helado, luego fuimos a London Eye y cuando lo encontraste aquí dentro me invitó a ir a cenar. — Prefirió callarse la parte en la que Malfoy la había llevado fuera de Inglaterra, su amigo no necesitaba saber tantos detalles.

— ¿A cenar? Espera un segundo, Hermione, ¿te estás involucrando con Malfoy? — Pregunto con dificultad, como si le costara sacar esas palabras de su boca. — Entiendo que Ron y tu no terminaron bien, y que quizá necesitas algo diferente, pero de eso a liarte con el hurón es algo muy diferente…

La respuesta de Harry tocó un nervio sensible dentro de ella. — ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver Ronald en todo esto? Que haya salido con Draco no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con él y nuestra relación.

— ¿Ahora es Draco, no? — Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. — Vamos, Mione, has estado evitándolo por meses, no has visto a Molly y a los Weasley en semanas por querer evitarlo a él. Todo están empezando a creer que la ruptura te afecto mucho mas de lo que creíamos.

La castaña se puso de pie. — Quizá sí me afecto, Harry… Ron fue el único hombre con el que he salido, le dí casi diez años de mi vida, no puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana lo olvide, es demasiado pedir para un ser humano, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya superado, ya pasaron meses. Yo no estoy esperando por algún tipo de reconciliación o algo por el estilo, él siguió con su vida y yo estoy siguiendo con la mía.

— ¿Con Malfoy, cierto? — Murmuro él con sarcasmo.

La molestia siguió formando su camino dentro de Hermione. — ¿Y si es así, cuál es el problema?

— No puedo creer que estemos hablando del mismo Malfoy, él que nos molesto y nos torturo durante el colegio. ¡Fue un mortífago!

— Y también fue el mismo que nos salvó la vida en Malfoy Manor, el hijo de la mujer que te salvó la vida. Tu mismo testificaste por él para sacarlo de Azkaban, Harry. — Hizo una pausa. — Draco no es el niño malcriado que estuvo con nosotros en Hogwarts, es un hombre reformado, Harry, ha cambiado y tú lo sabes.

El pelinegro se hundió dentro del asiento, se quedó en silencio y dio un profundo suspiro. — ¿En verdad te gusta, Hermione? ¿El hurón platinado?

Hermione supo de inmediato que su mejor amigo no pondría mas trabas en aquello, rió entre dientes. – Si, Harry, el hurón platinado sí me gusta.

— Esta bien, Mione, confío en ti. — Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. — Tengo trabajo que hacer, Ron llega hoy de su misión, no estaría de más que le enviarás, aunque sea, una lechuza… — La castaña suspiro y asintió. Harry besó su mejilla — Ten buen dia.

— Adiós, Harry.

El pelinegro le sonrió y salió de la oficina, Hermione respiró profundamente y dejó caer su cabeza en el asiento. Después de esa charla con Harry ya se veía capaz de enfrentar a Ron de nuevo, en parte porque sabía que ya no le dolería verle sabiendo que no tendrían un futuro juntos y por otra parte porque ella habia conseguido seguir con su vida, y con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Sonriendo levemente, empezó a buscar los papeles para empezar a trabajar. Quizá después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea haber ido a comer esos helados junto a los dos Malfoy.

Rió entre dientes.

No, no había sido una mala idea en ningún sentido.

* * *

><p>Cuando entró a la oficina de su padre, Lucius tenía la mirada prácticamente enterrada en un pergamino que tenia frete a él, sin despegar sus ojos de allí le indicó a Draco que tomara asiento frente a él.<p>

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cerraste el trato en América? — Preguntó el menor, entre menos tiempo pasara dentro de esas cuatro paredes a solas con su padre, mejor.

Levantó la mirada y asintió. — Sí, no hubo ningún problema, todos los contratos se firmaron para una duración de diez años.

— Perfecto. — Murmuró Draco, tomando el pergamino que estaba leyendo su padre y comenzó a leerlo él mismo, tomando en cuenta cada cláusula que se había firmado. Al terminar, subió la mirada y observó a su padre. — ¿Esto es todo lo _importante_ que tenías que hablar conmigo?

Lucius negó con su cabeza. — Tu madre me dijo que hablaste con Daphne.

Draco frunció el ceño de inmediato. — Si, quiere ver a Scorpius.

— ¿Y le dejaras? — Preguntó con interés el otro.

Su hijo no dudó ni un segundo en responder. — Por supuesto que no, los Greengrass quisieron salir por completo de la vida de Scorpius, no tienen ningún motivo bueno para querer volver a la vida de _mi hijo_. – Enfatizó.

— Quizá esta vez quieren algo diferente.

Draco se levantó de la silla, su rostro tenso ante la ira que se acumuló en su interior. — Tuvieron su oportunidad, padre, ¿y sabes qué hicieron con ella? Sí, sí lo sabes… Culparon a un bebé de solo meses de vida de la muerte de Astoria, lo culparon y salieron de su vida como si fuese un monstruo. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga eso de nuevo a Scorpius, y quiero que lo tengan completamente claro.

Lucius se encogió de hombros. — Haz lo que desees, Draco… Solo me gustaría saber que harás cuando Scorpius te pregunte por qué solo conoce a la mitad de su familia.

— Espero que cuando llegue ese día sea lo suficientemente mayor para explicarle. — Murmuro su hijo con honestidad, no quería que ese día del que hablaba su padre estuviese en un horizonte cercano… o futuro. Observó a su progenitor una vez más. — ¿Necesitas algo más?

— ¿Qué tan serias son tus intenciones con Granger? — Pregunto él, tocando el último tema del que Draco quería hablar.

— Espero que bastante serias, padre, y también espero que no seas ningún obstáculo en cualquier relación que quiera con ella, porque no lo permitiré. — Murmuró con dureza, sus ojos grises se encontraron con lo de su padre, los mismos orbes plateados reflejaron la misma emoción. — Una vez le hice caso a mi madre y a ti, y aunque no me arrepiento de mi matrimonio con Astoria, los dos sabemos perfectamente el final que tuvo. — Hubo un flash de tristeza en la mirada de ambos, pero los suficientemente rápido como para que no perdieran el tema de vista.

El mayor continuó con su expresión indescifrable. — Creo que ya han pasado bastante años desde la última vez que escuchaste realmente algo que yo dijese. — Se limitó a decir.

— Tienes toda la razón, padre. — Sin murmurar alguna otra palabra, salió del estudio del patriarca de los Malfoy con esa tensión en todo su cuerpo que quedaba cada vez que se iba de ese lugar.

Al llegar a su estudio, que se encontraba al otro lado de Malfoy Manor, sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar de nuevo sobre Hermione. Recordo el encuentro de la tarde anterior en la oficina de ella, donde Potter se había mostrado bastante sorprendido de verle ahí.

No pudo evitar empezar a pensar que dirían los dos hombres que formaban dos tercios del Trío Dorado sobre la relación que estaba estableciendo con Hermione.

Un picoteo a la ventana hizo que se volviera hacia el lugar, una lechuza marrón lo miraba desde afuera, se levantó de su silla y fue hacia allá, tomó el sobre que se encontraba en la pata del animal.

_Hola, Draco._

_Espero que Scorpius y tu estén bien, dale un beso de mi parte… Harry estuvo aquí, haciendo preguntas sobre qué hacías conmigo ayer en la oficina, tuve que explicarle todo, espero que no te importe._

_Con cariño, Hermione G._

Tomó un pergamino de inmediato y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Cuando la lechuza volvió con la respuesta de Draco, Hermione tomó el sobre y empezó a leerla calmadamente.<p>

_Hola, leona._

Puso los ojos en blanco.

_¿Y para mí no hay ningún beso? _

Esa vez, rió entre dientes antes de continuar.

_Scorpius está perfecto, no ha soltado ese león desde que llego a casa, temo que se convierta en algo más que un juguete y de verdad empiecen a gustarle los leones… ¿te imaginas? ¿Un Malfoy dentro de gryffindor? Merlín te salve, Granger, porque será totalmente tu culpa._

_Y dime, ¿hay que celebrar la respuesta de Potter? Porque no importa si no hay que hacerlo, conseguiré algún otro motivo para celebrar y salgas conmigo._

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la gryffindor.

_Sinceramente, creo que esa es una de las mejores ideas que se me han ocurrido, ¿harás algo mañana? Tengo trabajo hoy… Mis padres saldrán de viaje y la casa podra ser totalmente para nosotros ¿Qué te parece?_

_Esperando la respuesta de la damisela, su rey encantador, Draco Malfoy._

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Hermione al terminar de leer… Era de esperarse, Draco jamás se pondría un título que fuese menor a algo como un rey.

* * *

><p><em>Está bien, Draco, si hay beso para ti.<em>

Una sonrisa triunfadora cruzó los labios del rubio.

_Me parece que sería un éxito que Scorpius estuviese en gryffindor… Oh sí, lo imagino en la portada de El Profeta "¡Un Malfoy en Gryffindor! ¿Se acerca el fin del mundo?"_

_Bueno, la respuesta de Harry fue buena, así que creo que deberíamos celebrarla… ¿En Malfoy Manor mañana? Está bien, dime la hora y allá estaré._

_¿Rey? ¿En serio, Malfoy? Estoy anonadada con tu humildad._

_Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer y creo que mi lechuza se molestará bastante si la hago volver a Malfoy Manor… Ten un buen día y dale mis saludos a Scorpius._

_Cuídense ambos._

_Hermione G._

* * *

><p>Con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, escribió la última respuesta.<p>

_¡Vamos, Hermione! Sabes que eso sí sería el fin del mundo… Un Malfoy en gryffindor, como si eso pudiese ocurrir._

_Me alegra que Potter no fuese ningún problema… Yo tengo otro motivo para celebrar, mis padres tampoco serán un problema, así que tendremos doble celebración._

_¿Qué te parece a la una? Podemos pasar la tarde afuera y la noche en el interior, creo que hay varias cosas que te gustarían ver de la mansión._

_Tienes mala memoria, Granger… Lo mejor de lo mejor para un Malfoy, no lo olvides. Sobre todo cuando recuerdes que estás saliendo conmigo._

_Ten un buen día y cuídate._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Para cuando Hermione recibió la respuesta de Draco y leyó la última frase, creyó que en cualquier momento la sangre que se acumuló en sus mejillas desde su cerebro provocaría que se desmayara de la vergüenza.<p>

El hurón platinado era total y completamente incorregible.


	7. Desconocidos

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes._  
><strong>

**Capítulo VII: **** Desconocidos.**

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde, cuando Hermione estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa recordó que Ron había vuelto de su misión y que lo más seguro era que siguiera en el Cuartel de Aurores.<p>

Harry tenía razón, ya era tiempo para que ambos volvieran a recuperar su amistad.

Tomó su cartera y salió de su oficina, cerrándola mágicamente. Anna ya se había ido, después de todo, era ya pasada la hora que marcaba el final del día laboral, esperaba que Ron siguiera dentro de su departamento.

Caminó hacia los ascensores que le llevarían al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Presionó una vez el botón del piso y se sujetó de las barandas, recordando ya los malos incidentes que había tenido en esos ascensores.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba en el piso donde trabajaban sus dos mejores amigos. Tomó una profunda inhalación y se dirigió hacia el Cuartel de Aurores.

El lugar estaba ya casi vacío, solo quedando los aurores de guardia y algunos rezagados. Sonrió levemente cuando vio una cabellera roja sentada detrás de un escritorio con los ojos fijos en los informes frente a él.

Caminó hasta él y se posó delante del escritorio. — Hola, Ron. — Murmuró mirándolo.

El aludido levantó la mirada de inmediato, y su expresivo rostro no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa de ver a Hermione allí. — Ho…hola, Hermione. — Saludó después de salir del estupor.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — Preguntó ya sintiendo la incomodidad surgir dentro de ella.

— Claro, Mione. — Siguió el pelirrojo, señalando con su mano la silla libre frente a él.

— Gracias. — Se sentó lentamente y se quedó observando a su amigo. — Supe que estuviste en una misión. — Inició ella una conversación. — ¿Todo bien, cierto?

Ron asintió. — Si, era sólo un caso de tráfico ilegal de unos ingredientes de pociones, pan comido. — Respondió recostando su cabeza en la silla y cruzando sus brazos detrás de ésta. Hermione le sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada más. Se sentía extraña, quizá no estaba tan preparada para hablar con Ron como lo había pensado anteriormente. — Harry me comentó que estás saliendo con alguien. — Finalmente se atrevió a decir el Weasley.

Los sentidos de la castaña se pusieron de inmediato en alerta. Se sentó erguida en su silla y buscó con su mirada a Harry, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, lo iba a asesinar… No importaba que fuese el salvador del mundo mágico, no podía creer que no había durado ni un día en irle con el chisme a Ronald. Respiró profundamente e hizo todo lo posible para que su molestia no se notara _demasiado. _— ¿Si? ¿Qué más te dijo?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, ignorante de todos los sentimientos que estaban dentro de su amiga. — Sólo eso, me dijo que lo demás debía saberlo de tu boca y no de la de él.

Hermione soltó el aliento que estaba aguantando. — Mmm, creo que fue lo mejor.

Ron la miró extrañado. — Vamos, Mione, no es como si me fuese a molestar por ello. Bueno, tu sabes que tú y yo somos amigos…— Las palabras empezaron a salir con mayor dificultad de sus labios. — No importa lo que haya pasado, tú sabes que…

La castaña levantó su mano y detuvo el discurso de Ron. — Por supuesto, Ron, tú y yo somos amigos, todo lo demás quedó atrás.

— ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema con que salgas con alguien más?

Ella suspiró. — ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? — Preguntó.

— No, Lavender está en casa de sus padres. — Hermione se sintió aliviada al saber que la mención de la nueva novia de Ron no causaba ya ningún malestar dentro de ella.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

— Claro, Mione, hay bastante en que actualizarnos… Y quiero saber quién es el afortunado. — La sonrisa que le dedico el pelirrojo le hizo recordar sus tiempos en Hogwarts, donde el amor no era ningún problema, sino una fantasía y algo de lo que solo oían hablar a los demás

En segundos se vio a si misma sonriéndole a Ron. — Vamos, entonces.

Charlando como no lo hacían desde tiempo atrás se dirigieron al punto de aparición dentro del Ministerio de Magia, ambos se aparecieron en una de las partes más deshabitadas de la Londres muggle. Sin pensar ni un momento hacia dónde ir, Hermione los guío hacia un callejón vacío, se detuvo frente a la pared de concreto, Ron siempre a su lado.

Levantó su varita y la posó sobre la pared, que empezó a teñirse de color morado, segundos después, una puerta de madera apareció delante de ellos. Ron la abrió para ambos y dejó pasar a Hermione.

El restaurant estaba ya algo concurrido debido a la hora de la cena, pero el recepcionista reconoció de inmediato el rostro de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, con lo que les consiguió una mesa rápidamente.

Después de tomar asiento y ordenar la comida, Ron volvió a iniciar la conversación. — Vamos, Mione, ¿no me vas a decir con quién estás saliendo?

La castaña pasó una mano por su cuello. — No sé si sea tan buena idea, Ron,

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. — Confío en tu juicio, no puede ser tan malo.

— Mmm, está bien. — Era ahora o nunca, de todas formas, en algún momento se enteraría así fuese por sus amigos, familia o por el mismísimo Profeta. — Estoy saliendo con…

— Aquí está su comida. — Murmuró el hombre encargado de su cena.

Ambos agradecieron al mesonero y Hermione aprovecho la llegada de los alimentos para que Ron se distrajera un poco más y pudiese alargar el anuncio de que estaba saliendo con nadie más y nadie menos que Draco Malfoy.

Luego de tomar un buen bocado y tragar, los años con Hermione le habían enseñado a Ron modales en la mesa, observó a su amiga con una ceja alzada. — ¿Y bien?

— No recordaba que fueses así de insistente. — Murmuró Hermione.

Ron rió entre dientes. — Vamos, Mione ¿o acaso debo usar _legilimancia_ contigo para saber con quién estas saliendo?

— Creo que eso no será necesario, Weasley. Hermione está saliendo conmigo. — La voz de Draco Malfoy se escuchó perfectamente en la mesa en la que estaban los dos héroes.

El rubio se acercó caminando a Hermione y besó su mejilla. Ron los miraba con la boca totalmente abierta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunto la castaña observando al Malfoy como si fuese un espejismo. Si alguna vez había creído que su suerte era pésima, ahora lo confirmaba.

— También me da alegría verte. — Se burló Draco. — Estoy comiendo con Blaise, no sabía que vendrías para acá.

— Creí que tenías trabajo. — Murmuró Hermione, alzando una ceja ante el slytherin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Y lo tengo, Blaise es uno de mis accionistas. — Y sonrió de lado, sabiendo que había tocado el nervio celoso de la castaña. — ¿Y tú no estabas trabajando?

Frente a ellos, Ron seguía viéndolos con la boca abierta, prácticamente sin parpadear, Hermione lo observo con preocupación. — Te explico mañana ¿si?

Draco vio de forma burlona al pelirrojo antes de inclinarse hacia la gryffindor y besar sus labios. Al erguirse puso los ojos en blanco. — Cierra la boca, Weasley, entraran moscas. — Sin decir nada más, volvió a su mesa junto a Zabini.

Hermione observó a su amigo. — ¿Ron? — Le llamó.

La mención de su nombre pareció sacarle de su estupor. — ¿Qué hacía Malfoy aquí y por qué diablos te besó? — Preguntó de inmediato, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no armar ninguna escena.

¿Acaso Ron había entrado en un trance y no había escuchado ni una parte de la conversación que acababa de tener con el rubio? Pensó ella con frustración — Estoy saliendo con él, Ronald. — Explicó con paciencia.

El Weasley se le quedó observando como si tuviese una acromántula sobre su cabeza. Finalmente habló. — ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? ¡Hermione, no puedes estar saliendo con el hurón!

— No, no estoy bromeando, y yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera.

— ¡Perdiste la cabeza! Estás loca, ¿cómo puede salir con él? — Y sin ningún tipo de discreción señaló con su mano a Draco. Hermione agradeció internamente a que ni el rubio ni su amigo moreno le prestaran atención.

— Deja de señalar, Ronald. — Le amonestó bajando su mano. — Y contrólate, no voy a soportar ninguna escena sólo porque no me puedes escuchar. — Le dijo duramente.

— ¿Y qué quieres que escuche, Hermione? ¿Qué estás profunda y enormemente enamorada del hurón? ¿Qué ahora tienen una historia de amor propia de una novela? ¿Qué los malos se convierten en buenos y todos somos felices para siempre? ¡Esta es la realidad, Hermione! En donde el maldito hurón te insultó durante toda nuestra adolescencia, donde incluso te deseo la muerte y te vio siendo torturada en su propia casa. ¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Qué lo perdonaste y no te importa que hubiese sido un mortífago? Lo siento, Mione, pero yo no me quedaré escuchando eso. — En medio de su discurso Ron se había puesto de pie y observaba a la que había sido su novia y mejor amiga como si fuese otra persona. — Ni mucho menos me quedaré para ver como el bastardo te rompe el corazón y juega contigo de nuevo.

La castaña sentía las lagrimas arder detrás de sus ojos, las palabras se habían quedado atascadas dentro de su garganta. Pero al parecer a Ronald aún le quedaba mucho más para decir.

— No lo puedo creer… ¿Quién eres y dónde esta mi mejor amiga? Me alejo por unos meses y te conviertes en otra persona. — Negó con su cabeza con pesar. — No te reconozco, Hermione.

Cuando Draco sintió una corriente de aire pasar a su lado debido a la túnica de alguien que pasaba junto a él con extrema rapidez, supo que algo estaba mal. Al volver su cabeza observó a Hermione sentada de perfil, no le costó demasiado notar el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban por salir. Se puso de pie mientras la observaba intentar limpiar sus ojos, dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

— Hermione…— Le llamó él, ella lo observó y sollozando negó con su cabeza un momento antes de _desaparecerse_. — Maldita sea. — Gruñó antes de volverse hacia Blaise.

— Creo que la comadreja pasó sus límites. — Murmuró su amigo.

— Lo voy a asesinar, juro que lo haré. — Dijo con ira mientras tomaba su abrigo. — Blaise, lo siento…

El moreno le interrumpió. — Está bien, podemos reunirnos luego, ve con ella. No te preocupes por la cuenta, yo pago esta vez.

Draco asintió con agradecimiento, se colocó su abrigo y tomando su varita se _apareció _frente al edificio muggle donde vivía Hermione. Observó la alta torre y empezó a pensar en cómo saber en cuál apartamento vivía la castaña.

Su mente maquinó rápidamente, y con un hechizo detector de magia, supo de inmediato donde vivía, los rastros de magia eran frescos debido a la _aparición _de Hermione. Fue hasta las escaleras y empezó a subir hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento de la gryffindor.

Sin dudarlo, tocó el timbre. Nadie respondió. Volvió a tocarlo, dejando su dedo presionado durante más tiempo, finalmente Hermione abrió la puerta.

— Oh… Hola, Draco. — Murmuro con voz nasal, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos e hinchados.

— ¿Puedo entrar? — Preguntó él, observándola mientras se imaginaba las diversas formas de hacer sufrir a la comadreja.

Ella asintió en silencio y le dejo pasar. Draco observó el lugar rápidamente, era acogedor, una cocina a la derecha y la sala hacia la izquierda, entre las dos áreas había un pasillo con varias puertas. Habían varias bibliotecas en la parte de la sala.

Aunque no era como si no se esperara algo por el estilo.

Sacudió su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos y se volvió hacia la castaña. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola por su cintura con un brazo mientras que su mano libre rozaba su rostro, Hermione cerró sus ojos ante la caricia del rubio.

— No escuché lo que dijo, pero cualquier cosa que te haya hecho llorar no pudo haber sido buena… Lo sé por experiencia. — Agregó.

Ella levantó su mirada, sus ojos aún húmedos. — Dijo cosas horribles, que estaba loca, que no me reconocía… — Una lágrima empezó a correr por su rostro. — Que como podía haberte perdonado.

— A veces yo también me pregunto eso, Hermione. Pero esa es la diferencia que existe entre tú y yo, entre Weasley y tú… La capacidad de perdonar y de encontrar el bien en las personas… Muy pocas personas tienen ese don y debería considerarte afortunada de poseerlo, te hace mejor persona, te hace una mujer a la que muchas jamás le llegaran a los talones. Debes recordarlo, Hermione.

La gryffindor escondió su rostro en el pecho de Draco, él beso su cabello y siguió abrazándola. La respuesta que le había dado la comadreja quizá era algo a lo que ambos se deberían acostumbrar si querían estar juntos… Ronald era tan solo el primero de muchos que se opondrían a esa relación.

Finalmente la guió hasta el sofá de la sala, donde se quitó los zapatos y subió sus pies al mueble, Hermione se acostó entre sus piernas, su espalda pegada a su pecho. Recostó su cabeza en uno de los fuertes brazos de Draco. — ¿Siempre será así? — Preguntó en un susurro.

El Malfoy sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, de que ella misma seguía la misma dirección de los pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente, ¿la gente algún día se cansaría de criticarles y dejarles vivir en paz? — No lo sé, Hermione, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, siempre lo enfrentaremos juntos. — Mientras hablaba entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en los labios de ella. — Gracias, Draco.

Beso su cabello una vez más. — No hay nada que agradecer. — Distraídamente empezó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de ella, dibujando formas abstractas, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en el techo del apartamento.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó al apartamento de Hermione, o cuánto tiempo habían pasado acostados en el sillón, pero por la ventana podía observar que la noche había caído por completo, las calles ya estaban silenciadas y en sus brazos, la gryffindor se había quedado dormida.

La observó en silencio, observando la paz que reinaba su rostro, la calma que demostraba su expresión. Estaba que sus sueños eran plácidos, pues una sonrisa empezó a cruzar los labios de Hermione.

Ella no se merecía que nadie dijera esas cosas horribles sobre su persona, ni siquiera la comadreja que se consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos… Él no permitiría que algo como aquello volviese a ocurrir sin que se sufrieran las consecuencias.

Con un suspiro cansado tomó la varita guardada dentro de su bolsillo y con un _Accio _conjuró una de las sábanas que estaban en la habitación de la castaña. Después de guardar su varita, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, siendo su último pensamiento que si estaba dispuesto a algo, era a seguir adelante con eso que estaba empezando a sentir por Hermione, aún cuando no sabía qué era o hasta que alcance llegaba exactamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sé que es más corto de lo que acostumbro, este capítulo se me ocurrió de la nada, no tenía nada de esto planeado, pero bueno, me gusto y aquí esta.<em>**

**_Lo único que les puedo adelantar del siguiente capítulo es que la tensión seguirá y que veremos un poco más de otros personajes._**

**_Una vez más, gracias a todas por los reviews, no hay nada como despertarme y tener todos esos hermosos reviews ¡son las mejores!_**

**_Debo decirles que me iré de viaje el domingo durante un mes a República Dominicana, así que no sé si pueda publicar en ese tiempo, o quizá pueda publicar una vez más de acá al 15, ya lo veremos._**

**_Saludos a todas y espero que ya estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones_**

**_¡Besos!_**

**_SensationLove._**


	8. Choque de Serpientes

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes._**

**Capítulo VIII — Choque de Serpientes.**

* * *

><p>Draco fue el primero en despertar al día siguiente, Hermione seguía sobre él, solo que esa vez estaba de perfil, su cabeza bastante acomodada sobre su pecho, el olor de su cabello le estaba empezando a inducir una especie de trance.<p>

Levantó su mano y la paso por sus ojos, despejándose, vio el reloj que estaba en su muñeca, apenas eran las siete y cuarenta. Sus padres partirían a las ocho.

Frunció el ceño, había pasado la noche fuera de casa sin enviar siquiera un patronus avisándole a su madre que no iría a Malfoy Manor. Su madre de seguro estaría furiosa.

Con algo de pesar empezó a mover a Hermione para despertarla, al segundo toque la castaña abrió sus ojos, observo a Draco algo desorientada hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaban y sobre quien estaba acostada.

Se sentó de inmediato en el sofá, aún entre las piernas del rubio. — Lo siento muchísimo, Draco, te hice quedar toda la noche.

Él negó con su cabeza. — Esta bien, Hermione, no tengo ningún problema, pero debo irme, mis padres se van a España en veinte minutos y debo buscar a Scorpius.

La castaña se puso de pie y empezó a intentar arreglar su ropa, al ver que era un caso perdido levantó la mirada, le dio una pequeña sonrisa al Malfoy. — Gracias por quedarte.

Él asintió con una expresión suave. — Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer, Hermione… Además, jamás le he gustado a Weasley y el sentimiento es correspondido, debimos haber esperado esa reacción.

Ella suspiró profundamente. — Lo sé, sólo no lo creí capaz de decirme todas esas cosas. — Hizo una pausa y sacudió su cabeza. — Es mejor que vayas a tu casa, tus padres y Scorpius deben estar esperándote.

Draco asintió una vez más. — ¿Vendrás en la tarde?

— Claro. — Le sonrió. — Allí estaré.

El rubio buscó su varita que había caído al suelo en algún punto de la noche, la sujetó entre sus dedos. — Nos vemos luego.

— Adiós. — Murmuró ella moviendo su mano y dando un paso atrás, dejando que Draco se _apareciera_ sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p>El Malfoy se apareció directamente dentro de su habitación, en donde corrió hacia el baño y fue a la ducha, dándose un rápido baño antes de salir y buscar algo rápidamente en el closet, con un simple movimiento la ropa ya estaba en su cuerpo. No era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, pero era una medida desesperada.<p>

Se apresuró a ir hasta las escaleras y las bajó rápidamente hasta ir a la sala, donde sus padres estarían con un traslador que les llevaría al Ministerio Mágico de España.

Llegó en menos de un minuto, sus padres estaban allí junto a Scorpius que estaba algo somnoliento. Relajó el paso y camino hacia ellos.

Su padre lo miraba con una ceja alzada, preguntándose por la desaparición y retraso de su hijo. Draco lo ignoró.

Camino hacia su madre que lo miraba con una expresión severa. — ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos, el tono represivo y maternal se hizo evidente de inmediato.

— Fuera. — Respondió cortamente, tomando a Scorpius en sus brazos, el pequeño recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre de inmediato, miraba a sus abuelos con una expresión lejana y distraída.

Su madre alzó una de sus delgadas y definidas cejas. — Será mejor que especifiques mejor, jovencito.

Draco imitó el gesto de ella. — ¿Jovencito? Creo que ya tengo veintiocho años y un hijo que prueban que no lo soy.

La mirada que le dio su madre probó que su respuesta no le había gustado para nada a la matriarca de los Malfoy. — No enviaste siquiera una carta, Draco, por un momento creí que algo te había pasado hasta que Blaise hizo una llamada por la red Flu, espero que la próxima vez seas más cuidadoso.

Sintiendo que tenía quince años de nuevo y su madre le regañaba por llegar tarde de casa de Zabini, asintió. —Sí, madre.

Narcissa suspiró y se acerco a su hijo, observó su reloj observando que solo quedaban segundos para que el traslador se activara, tomo su mejilla en su mano y le dio un beso en la frente, para lo que Draco tuvo que inclinarse. La rubia le dio un beso a Scorpius, que ya se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre.

— Estaremos en contacto, cuídense ambos. No dudes en llamar si algo llega a pasar.

Draco asintió y observó a su padre. — Nos vemos. — Murmuró cortamente.

— Cuida a Scorpius. — Se limitó a decir Lucius. Tomó el traslador en sus manos, un libro sin portada y ya amarillento, Narcissa se puso a su lado y ambos colocaron sus manos sobre el objeto, que cinco segundos después, les hizo desaparecer frente a los ojos de Draco.

Observando el espacio en donde habían estado sus padres, el rubio suspiro y movió su brazo, acomodando a Scorpius sobre su hombro. Dándole una última mirada al sitio, salió de la sala y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño, en donde le permitió un par de horas más de descanso.

Draco estaba en su estudio cuando Scorpius entró por la puerta, llevando en su mano el león de peluche, en silencio se montó sobre la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio de su padre.

— Papá, tengo hambre. — Draco levantó la mirada y asintió,

— ¡Bee! — Un elfo doméstico relativamente joven apareció dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Ha llamado a Bee, señor?

— Sí, tráele el desayuno a Scorpius, por favor. — Pidió.

La criatura asintió y con un movimiento de sus dedos desapareció de lugar. Cuando el elfo volvió con la comida, Draco movió su varita, convocando una mesa de madera con una silla para Scorpius, Bee colocó los alimentos allí y el pequeño rubio fue hasta el lugar.

— ¿Desea algo más, maestro?

Draco negó con su cabeza. — No, ya puedes irte. — Con una reverencia, Bee desapareció de nuevo.

Minutos después cuando Scorpius hubo terminado su comida, su padre le habló. — Hermione vendrá en unas horas.

Los ojos grises del niño se iluminaron. — ¿Si? — Sonrió. — Le podré enseñar mi habitación y mis juguetes, y podremos ir afuera y le mostraremos los jardines de la abuela. — Respondió emocionado.

Draco se encontró a si mismo sonriendo ante el entusiasmo del pequeño niño. — Claro que podrás. Sé que le encantara.

— ¿Papá?

— Dime, hijo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

El Malfoy se quedó algo sorprendido, una de las cosas que al pequeño no le gustaba hacer era quedarse con su padre mientras trabajaba, pues sabía que él estaba ocupado y no podía jugar con él, sin embargo no le negó la petición. — Por supuesto.

— ¿Puedo traer algunos juguetes?

— Claro.— Scorpius se fue corriendo a su habitación y volvió con varios de sus juegos favoritos.

Tres horas y media después el estudio de Draco estaba lleno de juguetes de Scorpius, quien ahora estaba en el suelo con varios pergaminos a su alrededor, dibujando en cada una de ellas.

Estirando su cuello se puso de pie. Observó todos los juguetes de su hijo regados en su estudio, suspirando sacudió su cabeza, recordando los tiempos en los que se enfurecía cada vez que encontraba algo fuera de lugar en esa habitación. Su vida había cambiado rotundamente con la llegada de su hijo. — Vamos, Scorpius, será mejor que nos vayamos a arreglar para cuando venga Hermione.

El pequeño levanto su mirada y asintió, tomó uno de los dibujos en sus manos. — Mira. — Le tendió el pergamino. — Se lo daré a Hermione.

Draco observó el dibujo, lloriqueo internamente, Scorpius había dibujado un león y lo había pintado con rojo. Sólo le faltaba el dorado para que fuese el león de gryffindor. — Está muy bien, Scor. — Respondió finalmente, sintiendo algo dentro de él incomodándose.

No es que tuviese específicamente algo en contra de los gryffindors, después de todo su novia había pertenecido a la casa de los leones, pero no podía ver un futuro en el que su hijo quedara en una casa de Hogwarts de la que se había burlado durante tantos años de su vida.

Scorpius le sonrió ampliamente y fue corriendo por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba dando vueltas en su casa, esperando que finalmente fuesen la una de la tarde para poder ir a Malfoy Manor, cuando el reloj de su casa anunció con una campana que finalmente la hora había llegado, tomó su bolso y su varita. Se acercó a la chimenea y agarró un puñado de polvos flu.<p>

— ¡Malfoy Manor! — Exclamó perfectamente, las llamas verdes la envolvieron hasta que se encontró dentro de otra chimenea mucho más extensa y refinada, el lugar que la recibió estaba pintado en beige haciendo que la sala se viese mucho más amplia de lo que ya era de por sí. Un candelabro dorado guindaba del techo, brillando levemente ante la luz del sol que llegaba a través de los grandes ventanales, había un par de sillones marrón intenso alrededor de una mesa de madera con un tono más claro que los asientos.

Antes de poder seguir detallando el lugar, una voz algo aguda llamó su atención. — ¡Hermione! — El menor de los rubios corrió hacia ella, una sonrisa encontró camino entre sus labios de inmediato. Tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo levantó.

— Hola, Scor. — Saludo aun sonriéndole. El pequeño le sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego de eso sus mejillas redondas se encendieron de un color rojo intenso. La castaña rio levemente antes de imitar el gesto, haciendo que la sangre se acumulara aún más en la cara del niño.

— Y una vez más, Draco queda por fuera. — Cuando Hermione levanto la mirada sintió que habían pasado ya días desde que el rubio había despertado en su apartamento luego de una noche de consolarla.

Se veía mucho más relajado y tranquilo, tenía puesto pantalones negros con un suéter color vinotinto, arremangado hasta sus codos. Se dio cuenta que en su antebrazo izquierdo solo quedaba una parte de piel más pálida que el resto, donde ya la forma de la marca tenebrosa no se diferenciaba del resto de la piel del Malfoy. Quitó la mirada de inmediato de esa zona, sin querer incomodar al rubio y revivir viejos fantasmas.

Mientras Hermione le observaba, Draco tampoco se había quedado atrás, aún con su hijo en sus brazos observo que la leona llevaba un vestido floreado que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista sus torneadas y suaves piernas. Se encontró con la garganta seca y con un aumento de temperatura a su alrededor.

Fue capaz de salir del momento de estupefacción cuando la castaña se inclinó para dejar a Scorpius en el suelo con cuidado. Le sonrió tímidamente al mayor.

Con pasos seguros se acercó a ella y sus manos encontraron lugar en su cintura antes de acercarla y rozar sus labios con los suyos. Estaba a punto de apegarse más a Hermione cuando…

— ¡Ugh! — Exclamó Scorpius frunciendo su pequeña nariz. Los dos adultos se separaron y rieron levemente.

— En unos años no te atreverás a decir eso de nuevo. — Se burló Draco. Hermione lo miró con reproche.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó su hijo, confundido.

El mayor tuvo que esconder su risa mientras su novia continuaba mirándolo de la misma forma, se adelantó y tomó la mano de Scorpius. — Olvídalo. — Hizo una pausa al observar el león en las manos del niño. — Oh, ese es el peluche que te di.

Él asintió efusivamente. — Sí, ha estado conmigo todos estos días…— El pequeño rubio se enfrascó en una extensa conversación con la gryffindor acerca de todo lo que había hecho esos días que no habían podido encontrarse. Draco tomó su mano y empezó a salir de la habitación, en su otro brazo cargó a Scorpius, que sin inmutarse continuo con su historia para la castaña.

En pocos momentos el Malfoy les dirigió hasta una de las puertas laterales del recinto, eran largas y parecían bastante pesadas pero cuando el rubio llego a ellas y las empujo, cedieron sin ningún problema y se abrieron sin proferir sonido alguno.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver lo hermoso que estaba el día, a pesar de que a la lejanía algunas nubes amenazaban con dañar el paisaje frente a ella. A su lado, Draco coloco a Scorpius en el suelo, quien se apresuró a adelantar a los adultos y correr hacia los jardines.

Su padre sonrió de lado antes de tomar la mano de la castaña y caminar lentamente hacia él tomando un sendero artificial para poder recorrer el lugar, ella deleitándose con los delicados jardines que Narcissa Malfoy tenía dentro de su propiedad.

Había una extensa variedad de flores, tulipanes amarillos y rojos, violetas, rosas de varios colores como blancas y rosadas, los múltiples colores de las plantas le daban un hermoso paraíso a la vista.

Mientras Hermione se deleitaba con las numerosas flores, Draco se encontró observándole a ella sin prestarle demasiada atención al jardín que ya conocía perfectamente gracias a todos los días que había pasado fuera de la mansión. La pequeña sonrisa que tenía la castaña en su rostro no tenía precio alguno, había algo en su expresión que le hacía sentir una paz inmensa, como si nada en el mundo le pudiese perturbar, como si nada fuese imposible y pudiese tocar el sol con solo estirar su brazo.

Al darse cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente rio entre dientes, ¿dónde había quedado el Draco seco y cínico que creía que la mayoría de las cosas eran puras cursilerías?

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó ella observándole, su mirada desviándose por un momento sobre el hombro de Draco para ver a Scorpius jugando con un pequeño conejo.

— De que me he vuelto mucho más suaves. Hace diez años jamás habría hecho algo como esto. — Respondió sin entrar en los detalles de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Esto? — Dudó ella.

— Traer a alguien a los jardines de la mansión, siempre creí que era una cursilería. — Suspiró. — Nunca digas nunca, dicen por allí. — Y eso era una gran verdad, porque si en sus años en Hogwarts se había cansado de decir que _jamás_ en su vida se acercaría a la bruja frente a él en cualquier sentido que no fuese molestarla, el destino le había hecho una jugada totalmente distinta.

Hermione rió levemente. — Eso es cierto. Creo que si alguien me hubiese dicho que en diez años estaría saliendo con el hurón platinado, le hubiese hechizado sin pensarlo dos veces. — Rió con más ganas al ver la expresión de Draco debido al recuerdo de su transformación a animal en cuarto año. Se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios. Cuando se separo de él, continúo. — Tienes que admitir que eso fue muy bueno.

El rubio frunció los labios. — Para mí no tanto, les tengo fobia a esos animales, me dan escalofríos solo de pensar volver a ser uno de ellos. — La castaña rió de nuevo y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, quien rodeó sus hombros.

Continuaron caminando por el sendero, en varias ocasiones Scorpius se les unió hasta que volvía ir hacia la grama del jardín jugando concentradamente.

Finalmente, llegaron a un enorme árbol que les invitaba con su sombra a sentarse debajo de él. Hermione notó que las nubes grises estaban ya un poco más cerca.

Los tres se sentaron al pie del árbol, donde Draco llamo de nuevo al elfo doméstico, pidiendo por un refrigerio. Hermione notó el tono amable con el que él hablaba y sonrió internamente, sabiendo que no era igual a su padre con los malos tratos hacia esas pobres criaturas, como le había contado Harry durante su segundo año. Con algo de nostalgia se dio cuenta de que la memoria ya se sentía muy lejana dentro de su mente.

La comida apareció un par de minutos después, un jugo de calabaza para Scorpius y cervezas de mantequilla para Draco y Hermione, había una pequeña selección de varios alimentos frente a ellos.

— Vamos a jugar. — Pidió el pequeño rubio jalando el brazo de su padre, quien miró a Hermione algo dubitativo, no quería dejarle sola.

— Anda. — Le sonrió ella. Scorpius volvió a jalar al mayor, quien se puso de pie y se alejo varios metros del árbol junto a su hijo.

Hermione busco en su bolso un pequeño libro, una novela muggle que había adquirido días atrás, sin demasiado trabajo se concentro en la lectura disfrutando del fresco ambiente que le rodeaba.

Un buen rato después levanto la mirada, sonrió de inmediato al ver la imagen frente a ella, Draco estaba en el suelo con Scorpius sentado sobre su pecho, desde donde estaba sentada escuchaba claramente las risas del niño y su sonrisa se ensancho. Suspiró, recordando que ella aún no había sido capaz de tener algo como eso, una familia por la cual cuidar y que la esperara cada día que regresara a casa.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, segura de que la conducirían a lugares no muy felices. Cuando enfocó su vista de nuevo, noto que Draco y Scorpius iban caminando hacia ella.

El pequeño se apresuró hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado. — ¿Te gusta nuestra casa? — Pregunto viéndole inocentemente.

— Es muy hermosa, prométeme que se lo dirás a tu abuela.

Asintiendo efusivamente, Scorpius aceptó, esperando que los días pasaran rápido para que sus abuelos llegaran y pudiese hablar con Narcissa.

Draco levanto su mirada y notó que las nubes de un gris intenso se habían posado ya sobre ellos. Observó la hora y vio que dentro de pocos minutos empezaría a atardecer, con una última mirada hacia el cielo, habló. — Será mejor que vayamos al interior, no tardará mucho en llover.

Cuando la castaña y el menor de los rubios se pusieron de pie, las gotas empezaron a caer lentamente, no habían recorrido muchos metros cuando la verdadera lluvia estallo sobre ellos. Los tres empezaron a correr hacia la puerta que les esperaba completamente techada y seca.

El slytherin estallo en carcajadas cuando Hermione casi resbaló y solo consiguió sostener su balance cuando él la sujetó. Ella misma se encontró riendo, cuando los tres llegaron a la parte interna de la casa y Draco había secado a Scorpius con un hechizo, los tres estallaron en otra ronda de carcajadas.

El padre del niño sacudió su cabezo, quitando de su rostro los mechones mojados que se habían adherido a su piel. Frente a él, Hermione ya había sacado su varita y los estaba secando a ambos.

El silencio se vio destruido cuando detrás de ellos alguien empezó a aplaudir lentamente, los tres se voltearon de inmediato.

Una mujer esbelta y alta, con cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y ojos marrón intenso los miraba con desdén. — Que hermosa imagen.

Hermione la observó bastante sorprendida ante su presencia, algo sobre esa mujer se le hacía conocido pero no era capaz de ubicarla exactamente.

— Daphne. — Respondió Draco entre dientes. La gryffindor entendió de inmediato, frente a ellos estaba la mayor y única sobreviviente de las hermanas Greengrass, quien había sido su compañera de clases durante los siete años de su educación, incluyendo el año que había repetido después del fin de la Segunda Guerra.

— Quizá sea una indiscreción, pero respóndeme algo, _Draco_. — El nombre salió de sus labios con una buena cantidad de veneno. — ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Hermione sintió a Scorpius quedarse a su lado, apegándose lo más que podía a su cuerpo, pasó una mano por su cabello, calmándole. Sabía que la presencia y el aura de la bruja frente a ellos le estaba incomodando.

— Ese no es tu problema, Greengrass.

— Respóndeme, Malfoy, ¿Qué hace la sangre s…?

La palabra no había salido de los labios de ella para cuando Draco ya había arremetido. — No se te ocurra decirle así. — Le amenazó, su voz sonando como un siseo peligroso, mucho más enervante que cualquier grito que podía haber proferido. La gryffindor se encontró recordando al antiguo rubio, que tantas veces había usado ese tono para despreciarla.

— ¡Dame respuestas, Draco! — Exigió ella.

Malfoy la ignoró y se volvió hacia su novia. — Llévate a Scorpius a su habitación. — Le pidió en un tono más amable, pero aún entre dientes, visiblemente molesto.

Ella se había quedado estática en su lugar, sin ser capaz de procesar las palabras con claridad, su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, que le imploraba algo, pero aún no era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo respondiera.

— ¡Hermione! — Llamó con más fuerza.

La sacó del trance.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y se apresuró a las escaleras, al llegar al final de ellas, aún podía observar a Draco hablando con Daphne, pero sus voces casi no llegaban a sus oídos. Algo perturbada se volvió hacia Scorpius, que tenia la vista fija en el mismo punto que ella hacía un momento.

— Scor, ¿dónde está tu habitación? — Le preguntó, intentando calmarse.

El rubio volvió sus ojos grises hacia ella y tomó su mano en silencio, empezando a guiarla a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió sin dificultad y entró, Hermione siguiéndole justo detrás.

Cerró la puerta después de entrar y fue hasta donde estaba el niño intentando distraer al niño y a ella misma.

Se sentía débil, y sabía que el encuentro con Daphne le había revivido viejas memorias, viejos momentos en Hogwarts, en los que se sintió muchas veces indefensa debido a su herencia. Hacía años que nadie le llamaba "sangre sucia" y el escucharlo de alguien como Daphne y con su voz, que destilaba un odio bastante fuerte, le había hecho regresar a esa horrible etapa de su vida.

No, no estaba avergonzada de quienes eran sus padres o de su familia, pero había sido tan molestada durante su adolescencia que había dejado marcas dentro de ella. Personas como Daphne habían provocado una guerra. Los pensamientos la llevaron directamente a ese día en el que había sido torturada dentro de las paredes de esa misma casa, con su mano derecha rozó su antebrazo izquierdo, sintiendo que la antigua cicatriz que decía "sangre sucia" volvía a arder sobre su piel como si estuviese siendo abierta una vez más.

Cuando Draco vio que los otros dos estaban fuera del alcance auditivo empezó a hablar de nuevo. — No tengo ninguna razón para tener que darte respuestas, Greengrass.

— Claro que sí, ¿cómo se te ocurre asociar a mi sobrino con una mugrosa como ella?

La mandíbula de él se tenso. — No tomes mis palabras en vano, ya te dije que no podías decirle así. Y yo puedo asociar a Scorpius con quien yo quiera. — Hizo una pausa. — Y no seas hipócrita, Daphne, ¿sobrino? Dime algo, ¿sabes algo de él? ¿Sabes siquiera que le gusta hacer? ¡Tú no tienes el maldito derecho a decirle "sobrino"! Tú y tus padres perdieron el derecho a acercarse a él el día que decidieron culparle de la muerte de Astoria.

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso de mi familia y de quien fue tu esposa? — Dijo ella con fuerza.

— Que quede claro, Daphne, tus padres y tú no le llegan a los talones a lo que fue Astoria, jamás te compares con ella, _jamás_. Y lo digo porque es la maldita verdad, se fueron y dejaron a lo único que le quedaba de Astoria sin siquiera despedirse, tan solo diciendo cosas horribles que yo jamás seré capaz de perdonarles. — Los puños del rubio estaban apretados a cada uno de sus lados, la furia estaba hirviendo dentro de él. Quería maldecirla, quería sacar su varita y hacerle sentir todo el daño que habían hecho dentro de su familia.

— Eres una desgracia para nuestra sociedad, Draco Malfoy, eres un maldito traidor y te prometo que pagaras que hayas hecho que mi sobrino tuviese contacto con esa _sangre sucia_. — Daphne saboreó las palabras al decirlas.

— Cierra la boca, Greengrass, vete de mi casa y no pienses en regresar nunca. Scorpius ha vivido perfectamente durante años sin saber de ustedes, y podrá continuar haciéndolo, no se atrevan a volver a su vida, porque no lo permitiré.

— Y dime algo, Draco, ¿Qué harás si él pide venir con nosotros? ¿Se lo negarás? ¿Le negarás el único contacto que tiene con la madre que tú le arrebataste?

— ¡Cállate, Daphne! — Grito Draco con furia, ¿cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía decir que la muerte de Astoria había sido su culpa? Una mujer a la que él había aprendido a amar, la única que le había aceptado en esos momentos tan difíciles. Su pecho se alzaba y descendía rápidamente ante su acelerada respiración. — Vete de aquí y no pongas jamás un pie en estos territorios. Porque te lo juro, no esperaré a que abras tu boca y escupir veneno para sacarte de aquí con mis propias manos.

Una sonrisa cínica cruzo los labios de la morena. — ¿Eso es lo que somos, no, Draco? Serpientes que solo sabemos hacer daño a los demás… Y yo también puedo jurar algo, Malfoy, volveré y desearás jamás haber metido a la mugrosa e inmunda Granger a la vida de Scorpius.

Draco estuvo a punto de buscar su varita, pero Daphne fue mucho más rápida, sujetó su propia varita y se desapareció frente a los ojos del rubio, dejándolo con una rabia y malestar cayendo sobre ya no tan joven cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heeeey! I'm back, girls! Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, no pude hacerlo durante el viaje pero ya estoy de vuelta a Venezuela y ya puedo subir capítulos de nuevo. Debo admitir que este es uno de mis capítulos favorito, además de que es el más largo hasta el momento, había planeado ese encuentro con Daphne desde hace meses y escribirlo fue como sacar un peso de mi.<em>**

**_Encuentro que es mucho más fácil escribir discusiones a cualquier otro tipo de situaciones, las palabras fluyen con mayor facilidad ¿que opinan ustedes?_**

**_Una vez más, les agradezco a todas y a cada una por los reviews que me han dejado, todos son excelentes. Díganme, ¿podremos llegar a los 190? Yo creo que sí._**

**_Gracias a todas las que me escribieron pidiendo que actualizara, sé que me tarde un poco, pero lo hice por fin, afinaré los detalles del próximo capítulo y empezaré a escribirlo de inmediato._**

**_Espero que todas estén bien, saludos desde mi humilde morada y besos._**

**_SensationLove._**

**_PD: La Aparición, la nueva película de Tom Felton ya fue estrenada en algunos países, aunque no soy amante de las películas de terror MUERO por verla. Además, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower también esta por ser estrenada, veremos a nuestra bella Emma allí con Logan Lerman para las fans de Percy Jackson._**


End file.
